A Better Life
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal has been born in the 1920s to a drunk and abusive father and a caring mother, who died before he turned ten. Neal is forced into a life of crime to survive. Warning: Disciplining of a minor. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A Better Life**

peppe1951

**Summary: **What if Neal had been born in the 1920s to a drunk and abusive father and a caring mother, who died before he turned ten. Neal was forced into a life of crime to survive until he found a better place. The characters from White Collar and NCIS will appear in the story. **Warning:** Disciplining of a minor. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA and NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about it.

**Prologue:**

It was after his Mom's funeral that things went from bad to worse. His father crawled into the nearest bottle as Neal tried to deal with her death; but when he became the punching bag for his father Neal took off to live in the streets.

"Any where is better than here," yelled Neal after being hit in the face by his father….all because he hadn't moved fast enough to get him the bottle he wanted.

"Get it yourself," Neal had cried after being ordered to fetch him another bottle. The back talk had enraged the man who had backhanded Neal causing him to run before he could be hit again. He ran with the shouts of retribution at his back; he was not going back and he didn't. He found an old shack to sleep in and resorted to stealing and rummaging through trash to eat.

***************

**Chapter 1**

Moz had been out searching for another partner; the last one had been arrested for pick pocketing a few days ago and he was in need of another one preferably a small one if possible and who was he to see a few days later other than just what he was looking for. The small boy looked like he hadn't had a meal in days and was just hungry enough to try anything.

"Hey," greeted Moz as he started up a conversation with Neal, "my name is Mozzie and you look like you could use a friend and something to eat…am I right?"

Neal had been subsiding on next to nothing as he looked for a new life for himself; one without his abusive father and he hadn't been doing very well. When this kid offered him something to eat he could only nod.

"Well, come along then," offered Moz as he led the way to his hideout, which turned out to be an abandoned building a few streets over. Before long Neal was following him into the poorly furnished building and stopping only when Moz did in a bedroom that looked wonderful to Neal's eyes.

He watched hungrily as Moz pulled out several cans and an old pot which he emptied the cans into before placing it on the open flame in the fireplace; all Neal could think about was the food that was cooking and the smelling of the warm food being dished out to him in an old bowl. It didn't take him long to sit on the floor with the bowl of hot food and to nearly devour it in front of the amused Moz.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Moz.

"Neal…Neal Caffrey."

"Well Neal Caffrey, would you like to join me here?" asked Moz as he filled the bowl back up for a second time.

Neal nodded he was too busy eating to take the time to answer properly.

"Good…but if you join me you are going to have to work to help support us," explained Moz.

"Doing what?" Neal asked after swallowing.

"A little of this and a little of that," replied Moz as the boy continued to eat. "Once you have finished I'll teach you exactly what you can do," and thus began to teach Neal the life of a pick pocket. All too soon Moz realized what a talented student Neal turned out to be. He took to pick pocketing with an ease that you would have thought he was born with and soon he bypassed even Mozzie. It was by chance that Mozzie learned of Neal's talent for drawing and he was able to turn him into a capable forger.

They were living the life of Riley and with the skill of them both the old building started to look like home with more furnishings in the bedrooms the boys lived in. Just when Neal didn't think things could be better he was caught in the very act of pick pocketing and hauled away to jail.

It was there that he met another thief by the name of Tony and they instantly became friends and were able to escape on the way to court.

"Mozzie," yelled Neal as he entered their building, "I brought a friend…his name is Tony…can he stay?"

Mozzie looked the new kid over and soon there were three living and thieving together…a year went by before trouble once again showed its head and Tony and Neal were captured by the head of the New York House of Refuge, Garrett Fowler himself.

"Hello DiNozzo," Fowler said to Tony as he attempted to pick his pocket and causing the young boy to freeze with fear. "You won't get away this time," he added as he took out his cane and began to hit him on his backside fiercely.

Neal seeing that his friend was in trouble threw himself at Fowler and began to kick and bite him and this stopped his assault on his friend; but it was too late for them to get away as the police alerted by the commotion to them in custody. Fowler was able to produce identification and was set free but his testimony doomed the two boys and they were led away.

This time more care was taken and the two boys were eventually led before the judge.

While waiting to see the judge the two boys hatched upon a scheme that they hoped would eventually free them. They looked enough alike with their dark hair that they could be mistaken for brothers. They would try and con the judge into believing that their parents had been killed and they had been forced out on the streets to survive however they could. In fact this had been true for Tony he just included Neal s the younger brother he didn't really have. They just hoped they could convince the judge that hey had only stole to survive.

Judge Matthews was known as a fair judge especially when it came to children. He would rather give a young felon a second chance then to send them to a reformatory. Neal and Tony lucked out when they were led before him.

"What re their names?" Judge asked the officer who had led them in.

"Neal and Tony Caffrey," the officer replied. Tony had decided that his Italian name might be recognized since he had been picked up before. So they decided to use the Neal's last name instead.

"What were they arrested for?"

"Pick pocketing, your honor."

Judge Matthews peered down at the two boys and asked, "why were you two picking pockets; don't you realize that this is considered a form of stealing?"

Tony began to tell the judge about how their parent had died when a _cholera_ epidemic had run through their neighborhood and how their belongings had been burned to keep the epidemic from spreading leaving them with nothing…no parents or shelter or a way to survive. The boys could tell that they had the judge hooked.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"We did but no one wanted to help us; they even tried to get us committed to the New York House of Refuge and that was no place for us…we saw the despair and brutality and wanted nothing to do with it…we had no where to go your Honor…and to keep from starving we had no recourse except to steal to stay alive," explained Neal as he took over the explanation.

That had done it; Judge Matthews was convinced that they would be better off in an orphanage with the possibility of their finding parents then to send them off to a reformatory. "Okay, I've listened to all you have to say and have made my decision to send you to the St. John's Orph….," he began to stay when from the back of the room a voice was heard to say,

"Your Honor, I have something to say before you make your final decision!" and Fowler approached the Judge's Bench.

"Who are you and what do you have to say that will change my mind about these two boys?" asked Judge Matthews.

"My name is Garrett Fowler and I'm the Director of the New York House of Refuge, Your Honor and these two are not who they say they are. They are not brothers. The older one is Anthony DiNozzo and the younger is Neal Caffrey; they met in jail where they were both picked up for picking pockets," he explained.

"And how do you know that, sir?"

"I have friends in police stations, sir and I was talking to one is hopes that they could tell me where I could find Tony and he remembers them both being in a cell together. They managed to escape on their way to see the judge and I guess they decided to stay together."

"Continue, please."

"Anthony DiNozzo was picked up for the first time when he was about ten and brought before your predecessor who sentenced him to two years with me; he escaped before I could take custody of him. Neal Caffrey stole a music box from a friend of mine a few months ago and I hope that when I have him in custody I can persuade him to tell me where it is."

"Is what he's saying true, boys?" the judge asked Tony and Neal and could read the dismay in their eyes and realized that they had conned him.

"As much as I hate to do it, with this new information I have no choice but to sentence the two of you to two years at…."

"Your Honor!" and again Judge Matthews judgment was delayed as another voice from the back of the courtroom interrupted the judge.

Judge Matthews looked up to see two individuals wearing badges approach his Bench. "Yes?"

"Judge we would like to offer you another alternative then sending these two to the reformatory," began the older of the two. "My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I am a US Marshal working out of Washington, DC. This is my cousin Peter Burke who is a Deputy Marshal out of the same location," he explained as he showed the judge his credentials as did Burke a minute later.

"What is your alternative because I truly would hate to send these two young boys to the House of Refuge," replied Judge Matthews.

"To adopt them Your Honor and have them become part of our families," replied Burke. "My wife and I are childless and I know that the younger boy, Neal would fit in quite well with Elizabeth and me; and my cousin Jethro already has a young daughter, Kelly who would love having an older brother as much as his wife Shannon would want a son," Peter explained warmly.

Judge Matthews turned to Tony and Neal and asked, "Would you two like to go and live with these two?"

"Yes, sir," Tony and Neal said at once. Anything would be better than the House of Refuge and Fowler. They figured they could give the men the slip later.

"I so order that Neal and Tony Caffrey be placed into the custody of Marshal Gibbs and Deputy Marshal Burke," and slam down his gavel thus making it official and before Fowler could do anything to stop it although he did try.

"Hey, what about the music box he stole?"

Marshal Gibbs turned and said, "Did you see him take the music Box?"

"Well, no but it was taken by a pick pocket in the area he's been known to frequent, it had to be either him or he knows who has it," blustered Fowler.

"That's not evidence enough that the boy took it, Your Honor," entreated Gibbs.

"I agree…Mr. Fowler your claim is dismissed…boys go with the Marshals," Judge Matthews declared as he called for the next case thus ending the proceeding at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs and Burke walked with Tony and Neal as they left the courthouse making sure that they weren't going to try anything before they left New York. "Boys, we only have to grab our belongings before he board the train for our return journey," explained Gibbs. "Is there any where you need to go before we leave; maybe to pick up whatever you want to take along?"

Tony and Neal looked at each other before Neal said, "It's not so much that I really have anything I want to take along as it is to say goodbye to Mozzie."

"Who is Mozzie?"

"My friend; he took me in when I first ran away and took care of me until I could start helping out," explained Neal.

Gibbs exchanged a look with Burke who nodded his agreement, "I think that can be arranged. What about you Tony?"

"I have a few things I would like to take as well as say good bye to Mozzie," he replied.

"Okay then…why don't you lead the way to your friend and then we can get ready to go back home," Gibbs said kindly.

Tony and Neal turned to go and led them towards the neighborhood that Mozzie lived before breaking way at the last minute leaving Gibbs and Burke behind…or so they thought. They hadn't accounted for the tracking skills and the catching of criminals the two marshals had accomplished over the years that when the boys thought they had given them the slip when in reality they only led them straight to Mozzie's dwelling.

"Mozzie," the boys had cried upon entering, "we got away but we have to be really careful Fowler is looking for us," Neal added. "He's looking for that music box that was stolen last week."

Mozzie looked up as the boys ran in and was about to congratulate them on the escape when his face fell as Gibbs and Burke followed them in moments later.

"So you are the friend the boys wanted to say goodbye to," drawled Gibbs as he looked sternly at Tony and Neal.

Mozzie looked him up and showing no fear said, "Yep…who are you?"

"I'm the man who is going to adopt young Tony as soon as we get back to Washington, DC."

"And I'm going to adopt Neal," added Burke.

Mozzie turned to Tony and Neal and asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes," Tony and Neal replied as they looked at their feet, "it was either agree to go with them or be sent to Fowler's House of Refuge."

"Then you have to go…you will have a better life with these two then you can ever hope for here with me," Mozzie said soulfully. "I will miss you though."

"You can come with us," Neal exclaimed, as he looked towards Burke with pleading eyes.

But it was Mozzie who answered, "No I can't…I'm too old to be adopted and I like living here in New York; but if it gets too lonely here maybe I can come up for a visit?" he asked Burke and Gibbs who nodded.

"Boys get your belonging, we have along trip to get started," ordered Gibbs.

"Well, boys are you ready to leave?" asked Gibbs after seeing them say their goodbyes and gathered the stuff they wanted to take with them. It hadn't been much.

Tony and Neal nodded and they quietly left.

Mozzie watched them go before turning back to what he had been doing before they arrived, thinking about how much he would miss those scamps but also realizing that they would be better off with the marshals and their families I instead of constantly being on the wrong side of the law and the consequences that held. He just hoped that they would be able to give up their old life without too much difficulty.

"Their new pas are probably not going to be too happy with them if they continue to shoplift or con anyone," he muttered to himself, "and they definitely will not be happy with those consequences either."

As the boys walked ahead of Gibbs and Burke it suddenly became apparent that they needed two things…first new clothes and second a bath. Being downwind of the boys had made that option upmost in Gibbs and Burke's mind to have taken care of immediately.

"I'll take care of the baths and you handle the clothes," whispered Gibbs to his cousin.

"I don't know their sizes," replied Peter quietly.

"Do the best that you can, if they are a bit too big it won't matter; we can get them the correct sizes once we return home. As it is they won't be allowed on the train the way they smell or dare say in any clothing shops...so do the best you can, but get only one set of clothing…just enough to get them home and into the hands of their new mothers," replied Gibbs as he watched Peter head in another direction leaving him the boys.

Neal happened to turn around to see Peter leave and asked, "Where is he going?"

"To get you and Tony something for the trip home," he replied mysteriously.

"Where are we going now?" asked Tony when Gibbs steered them away from the hotel they had been heading towards.

Gibbs squared his shoulders and said firmly, "To the bath house next door. You two are in a desperate need of a bath!"

"A bath! We aren't that bad," cried Neal as he stopped to argue.

A well placed smack to his bottom changed his mind and he reluctantly entered the room. Tony followed behind without protesting. He had seen the smack and Neal's reaction and didn't want to experience it for himself.

As the manager came forth Gibbs paid for the baths and they were led further inside. "There you are young sirs," the manager said to the boys, "a tub for each of you," and proceeded in having them filled with warm water.

Tony and Neal stopped and stared; they had never seen anything like that before. When Tony's parents had been alive there had been only one tub and he always had to wait for his turn as the water got dirtier and dirtier…this was so different he was going to be first and eagerly approached the tub and almost stepped in fully clothed when he heard,

"Remove your clothes first, Tony."

"But this way I can washed them, too," he had argued.

"By the time you and Neal are clean new clothing will be here for you to wear," explained Gibbs as Neal looked up,

"That's will Mr. Burke went, wasn't it?"

"Yep, now strip and start bathing," he ordered and stayed to make sure that his orders were obeyed.

It took three tub full of water but by the time Peter arrived with the clothing the boys were clean; so clean that the tan that Gibbs thought they had was now discovered to be dirt; and as soon as they put on the new clothing they were totally different boys; boys that Mozzie wouldn't have recognized.

And to be honest Peter hadn't done too badly with the shopping; he had been only one size off with Neal but everything fit Tony perfectly even down to his shoes.

"Now we are ready to go home," pronounced Gibbs as he looked over the boys. "We just need to grab our gear and check out," he added and soon they were on the train heading for a new life for Neal and Tony.

The trip to Washington, DC. was uneventful; which both marshals thought was nice after all they had to go through to get their new sons ready for travel.

*************

They arrived before night and hurried home. Peter wasn't sure how he was going to tell Elizabeth about Neal but knew that if he had to do it over again the result would have been the same and with that in mind he opened the door and announced,' Honey, we're home," as he ushered Neal inside.

"Peter, I'm so glad that you're home," greeted Elizabeth as she came out from the back wiping her hands on her apron. She was going to say more when she caught sight of Neal, "and who do we have here?" she asked instead as she kneeled down to Neal's level.

"Honey, this is Neal Caffrey," introduced Peter as he took a deep breath to add, "our son."

"How do you….did you say son?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to her husband.

"Yes," confirmed Peter. "Jethro and I were awarded custody of Neal and his friend Tony today…it's a long story. Can we have supper first and then I can explain everything later."

Elizabeth took a long look at her husband as if considering his words before turning her gaze at Neal and then coming to an understanding smiled and said, "Welcomed home, son. Let me show you to your room," and led him into the spare bedroom at the back of the house.

"This will be your room Neal, we can decorate it however you like later," she said lovingly.

"You know you don't have to keep me, if you don't want to," said Neal as he looked his new mother in the eye.

"But I do Neal; we have been trying to have children for the last few years without success and now you are here. I see the good Lord's hand in this and I won't turn any gift He gives away…now put your stuff on the dresser and join us for supper," she added as she gave him a hug before leaving him to himself.

The first thing Neal did was to jump on the bed…it was so soft; nothing like the bed he shared with Tony at Mozzie's and the one he had when his mother was still alive was only a mattress filled with hay. He lay down cautiously and decided that he would give this new family of his a test to see if they really wanted him.

"Neal…supper," called Elizabeth and he hurriedly put his plan on hold and went to supper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How was it that you and Jethro found the boys?" El asked while in bed.

"Well, you know we had to take a couple of prisoners to New York," Peter began as his wife nodded.

"Well, after we dropped them off late we spent the night and thought to have a leisure morning and still have plenty of time to get back before nightfall. Jethro thought that while we were there maybe it would be interesting to see their justice in action. We just picked a session and it happened to be the two boys. they had been picked up for picking pockets and were fortunate to be brought up in front of a fair judge…and after listening to them a very gullible one. El those boys were amazing in how they combined to con that judge into believing their story and they had just about worked their magic and the judge was going to give them a second change and send them to an orphanage when this fellow showed up demanding to be heard. He was the Director of the House of Refuge, a reformatory for boys," Peter paused for a breath.

"It seems that he had more information on the two and after telling the judge about them it was easy to see how this was going to work out…the boys would be sentence to this man's institution for a couple of years at least for him to brutalize. Jethro was up and offering them another venue…us adopting them. At first I wasn't so sure but after seeing them close up there was no way I was going to stand by and let them go to the reformatory when we could give them much more; fortunately the judge saw it our way and now we have a son."

"Dear, we need to have a talk with Neal about his former life and how it is no longer acceptable. We need to set rules and consequences for breaking them," exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I know El and I thought we could do it in the morning before your shopping trip. I don't want to even think of what he may think when he walks in to a store with all of those wonderful things to steal. Don't worry I will make sure he knows that if he steals anything we will be having a long discussion in the woodshed," promised Peter.

*****************

The next morning after Neal had eaten breakfast Peter and Elizabeth set down to talk. "Neal we won't to lay out some ground rules on what will be accepted behavior from you, our son," began Peter.

"We know that the life you had to live while in New York was one filled with lying, deceit, stealing and nearly anything to survive, am I right?" added Elizabeth.

Neal nodded.

"Now that you are living with us; and we are planning on adopting you and giving you our name, those things will not be accepted as the behavior we want our son to exhibit, do you understand?" asked Peter.

Again Neal nodded and asked, "What if I forget and do one of them again?"

"Then I will be forced to remind you why you shouldn't do it," replied Peter sternly, "and the way I will remind you will be to the seat of your pants."

"You will hit me!"

"I will punish you," corrected Peter.

"It's the same thing," argued Neal. "My father punished me all of the time and it hurt."

"Mine will be different; mine will be tempered with love," insisted Peter," but if you don't want to experience it don't misbehave."

Neal gave him a 'you've got to be kidding' look but nodded and said, "I'll try."

"Neal, when you were talking just now you mentioned your father," asked Elizabeth. "Is he still alive?"

Neal shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…the last I saw of him was when he wanted me to get him a bottle of whisky and I didn't move fast enough for him and he hit me. I ran away and haven't been back; he never cared about me he only took delight in hitting me for any reason," Neal replied bitterly.

"What about your mother, Neal?"

"She's dead."

Peter and Elizabeth exchanged a look and changed the subject. "Well, are you ready to go shopping? I dare say that Elizabeth can do a better job than I did; at least when she's finished your clothes will fit better," he said with a smile.

Neal nodded and smiled, his past life already forgotten as he left with his new mom. Just as they were about to leave a knock came on the door and when opened revealed Shannon and Tony.

"Do you mind if we go with you," Shannon asked?

Elizabeth said she would be happy with the company and the boys quickly began to talk among themselves on their new lives; and all too soon they were walking into one of the biggest stores Tony or Neal have ever seen. It was called the Emporium and it advertised of having everything people would want or even need.

Shannon and Elizabeth headed for the children's department dragging Neal and Tony with them. They had declined the boys' plea to look around; "No, we need you to try on clothes; but if you behave maybe afterwards we can look around a bit," they said.

Neal and Tony agreed since they really didn't have a choice and soon were trying on pants, socks, shoes, shirts and everything the mothers could think of. "They are going to need several sets of clothing for school and after school as well as Sunday clothes," Shannon said as Elizabeth nodded her agreement.

Soon the boys got tired of trying on clothes and keeping half an eye out for their mothers started to look around…never going more than a step or two away. It was on the aisle next to theirs that Tony spied some pretty hair ribbons that he thought Kelly would love and quickly took some while no one was looking. He stashed them in a pocket and moved quickly back.

When Neal had seen that he too started to look around but wisely knew not to take anything for his mom or dad and picked up a small gift for Kelly, too.

When they got home Neal hurried to his room to put his clothes up pausing along the way to pick up an item and try it on again. He had never had clothes so fine in his life and he wanted to take care of them. "Mom," he called, "can I change out of the shirt and jeans I'm wearing into something more my size?"

Elizabeth came to the door and said, "Sure honey, but don't pick any of your Sunday clothing."

Neal gave her an "are you kidding" look. He didn't even want them to begin with.

Elizabeth chuckled at the look and answered her own question, "but of course I don't have to worry about that, do I. It will probably take a threat of a spanking to get you in them to begin with," and left him privacy to change.

Neal went to the door and sneaked a look before hiding the sketch book and colored pencils he had swiped from the store and then quickly changed into a long sleeved blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He kicked off the shoes that were too large and popped his feet into a pair of socks before lacing up his new shoes. They felt heavenly to him, no more rubbing the back of his heel like all of the others had done.

"Are you finished, Neal?" called Elizabeth.

"Yes, Mom," replied the small boy as he came out. "How do I look?" he asked shyly.

Elizabeth turned around from the stove to see her new son in his new clothes and the transformation was nice. "You look nice, Neal, real nice and if you don't watch it you will have every young girl's heart when you start school Monday."

That caused Neal to smile in spite of himself. "I can't wait for school to start if I have that to look forward to."

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" asked Elizabeth. "Your father doesn't usually get home for lunch during the weekdays, so it will be only you and me."

Neal was at the table before Elizabeth even had a chance to finish her invitation. "I take it that you are hungry, then?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am; what are we having?"

"I thought a bowl of soup with a sandwich would do until tonight when I have something more planned. And after lunch we can go down to the school and sign you up to start Monday."

Neal smiled his answer and soon he was eating some of the best food he's ever had. Mozzie's cooking was very poor when compared to this and he ate every bite.

"You were hungry, but that is part of being a growing boy. If you will wait until I finish I'll get us some dessert," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"What's dessert mean, Mom?" asked Neal.

"You mean you have never had something sweet after you've eaten?"

"No ma'am," replied Neal curiously.

"Then you are in for a treat, son," replied Elizabeth and quickly finished her lunch. She then took down a covered dish from the top of the icebox and revealed a glorious three layered cake, and Neal's mouth began to water in spite of himself.

His eyes got bigger when he was handed a large slice of the cake and told to eat up. He took a small bite before his taste buds exploded and quickly consumed the slice and looked towards Elizabeth for more.

"Oh no, Neal, no more for now, but maybe after we have returned from signing you up for school I might be persuaded to give you another slice, a smaller slice. We have to save some for your father, it is his favorite," Elizabeth laughed.

"What kind of cake was that, Mom?" asked Neal. "I've never tasted something that good before."

"That was a chocolate cake, Neal," replied Elizabeth. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Neal as he went to the door.

"Grab your jacket Neal and then I'll be ready," instructed his mother and when she appeared next he was there waiting.

As they were leaving Neal noticed that his Mom had a list of some sort in her hand and asked naturally, "what's that for?"

"Oh, this is a list of items I failed to get yesterday while we were shopping for you and Tony. I thought that as soon as we left the school we could stop by and pick these few times up before we head back home," she explained as she adjusted her hat.

Neal had been feeling guilty after he had stolen the handkerchief for Kelly and the art supplies for himself and saw this as a means of putting them back. He hadn't had a chance to give Kelly the gift he had picked up so he still had everything he had stolen. "Wait, I forgot something," he exclaimed as he rushed back into his room. He was gone a few minutes before he reappeared wearing the cap his mom had purchased for him the day before.

"I want to look nice, "was all he said as he took his place next to her side, with his stolen goods secured in his jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked his friend as they met at the Emporium for the second time in two days.

"Mom had some other stuff she had to buy, so after we left the school we came here," replied Neal. "What about you?"

"The same; how did you like the thought of going to school?" Tony asked as he followed Neal back to where he had stolen the handkerchief.

"I can't wait; I liked school it was my old man that made me quit," explained Neal as he carefully looked around before replacing the handkerchief he had stolen right on top of the others and walking off.

"What are you doing?" whispered Tony in amazement.

"Putting it back…Tony since I stole it I've been feeling a bit guilty and after all of the stuff Mom bought me it just didn't seem right," he confessed. "So I thought I would put it back and no one would be the wiser."

Tony looked a bit sheepish with Neal's explanation. "I know what you mean…I've already returned my stuff."

"Even the knife?"

"Especially the knife."

Neal nodded and headed towards the art supplies where he had taken the sketch pad and pencils only this morning and carefully replaced them not realizing that he had been seen by the owner who had wisely kept quiet about it to see what else he could learn. It was Tony's return of the knife which alerted him that something was up and remembering the small boy with him that morning had wondered if he had taken something too. He just sat back and waited to see if Neal would appear and when he had he had discreetly watched and had been amazed with the their return of what he decided they had stolen to begin with.

"I've know Jethro and Peter for a long time," he muttered to himself, "I'll just have a long talk with them later; there is no need to embarrass their wives over this," and that is why he didn't say a thing when they got ready to leave.

************

It was after supper that Elizabeth and Peter sprung their surprise on Neal.

"Neal, your father and I want to give you something. We noticed the drawing pad you brought along from New York and I hope you didn't mind, but we had a look at what you drew. They are very good, dear," Elizabeth said as she brought out a wrapped present.

"Mozzie always said that I had a talent for art and brought me a pencil and that pad to draw on. I did a sketch of him and later of Tony as well as some of the sights of New York. I even have one of Mozzie and Tony together," explained Neal.

"Well, maybe with this you can add some color to your drawings," Peter said as El handed Neal the present.

"I've never gotten a present before," Neal said as he quickly tore into it.

"Well, for a boy who never got one before you definitely know how to open one," teased Peter, and then noticing how quiet Neal got as he opened the box asked, "what's wrong, son/"

Neal looked at the box containing the very items he had stolen and brought back and began to cry.

"Neal!" cried Elizabeth as alarm showing through as she rushed to his side.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Peter was about to say something when the phone rang and he went to answer it. He listened for a few minutes and then said, "That's okay I'll handle it…thanks for calling."

"Neal that was Mr. Samuels, the owner of the Emporium; you were there this morning twice. He told me the most particular thing but I had rather hear it from you," Peter said quietly.

"Peter?"

"Wait, El, I think Neal can explain why he started to cry just now," her husband explained.

"W-when we were there earlier I s-stole a few things," confessed Neal.

"Go on," instructed Peter.

"I took a handkerchief for Kelly and that art set for myself."

"Oh, Neal," cried Elizabeth, "why would you do something like that. I would have bought it for you if you had asked," she added sadly.

"I d-don't know…it was so tempting to have everything within reach. It was like they were begging me to take them," Neal tried to explain.

"Why did you decide to take them back, son?"

"You took them back?" asked El confused.

Peter nodded, "that was what Ben said when he called. He figured that Neal must have stolen them to begin with but he never saw the theft only the return and since he got his items back he wouldn't be pressing charges, not that he would have since the boys are so young," Peter went on to explain.

"Boys? Don't tell me that Tony did the same thing?" exclaimed El.

"Yep and Jethro is probably having the same conversation with him now," Peter said.

"Neal, why did you return them?" Peter asked his son again.

"At the time it was a thrill to take them and not get caught but afterwards, I started to feel funny and then after seeing all of the clothes that Mom bought me and …I just can't explain it; it just didn't feel right," explained Neal.

Peter and El exchanged a glance before El said, "Neal that funny feeling is your conscience. It tells you when you are doing something wrong. It's nice to know that yours is still working."

"Neal while we are proud that you returned the items you stole without being told however we are distressed that you took them to begin with and you must be punished, you understand that don't you son?" asked Peter.

"I guess," replied Neal.

"Then come on," Peter said as he held his hand out.

Neal moved slowly as he approached his father and the certainty of a spanking.

Peter stood aside and let Neal precede him into his room and closed the door afterwards. He pulled out a chair and pulled Neal over his lap as he sat. It didn't take him long to bare his bottom or to start spanking his son.

Neal hadn't had the experience of a over the knee spanking and it left him a bit distress as his bottom started to heat up at once and no matter how hard he struggled or cried Peter didn't stop until he was sure that the lesson was learned.

"Are you going to steal again…smack…smack…smack," Peter asked among the spanks?

"Owww…owwww…no…owwww…I'll try," promised Neal as the licks continued for a few more minutes before coming to a stop.

"I think you should go to bed now, son," Peter said after giving the boy a hug and telling him that he was forgiven. "We will not talk of this again…your slate has been wiped clean, but sitting is going to be a bit uncomfortable tomorrow."

While he was in bed, Neal thought over the events of the day and decided that he had tested his new parents when he had stolen and then returned the items. The test was how his father had corrected him with love like he had said he would. He realized then that the main reason he had been punished was that they loved him and even though he had suffered it was acceptable since he had finally gained the love he had missed since his mother's death....and he was satisfied.

******************

Saturday morning came soon enough and although Neal was eager to get up and explore the bed just felt too good to get up from. He heard Elizabeth call him twice but he just turned his back and went back to sleep.

"That rascal is still sleeping Peter. I've called him twice and he hasn't done anything but turn over and gone back to sleep, if he keeps that up it will be too late for your fishing trip," complained Elizabeth with a smile.

She knew that her husband and Jethro had decided to take the boys fishing today and from experience she knew that they like to leave early before the sun had even risen…but if Neal didn't get up soon the sun would be high in the sky.

"I'll get him El, just get our lunch ready please," responded Peter as he snuck into his son's room and approached the sleeping boy quietly before yanking him from the bed and tickling him soundly. The response was instantaneous as Neal woke in a fit of laughter.

"No…laugh…laugh…not…laugh…laugh…there…laugh…laugh…laugh," cried Neal as he tried to get away but was laughing too hard. As soon as Peter paused Neal cried, "I'm up; I'm up….stop tickling me."

Peter rolled away leaving Neal still in bed. "Hurry and get dressed Neal; we are going fishing today with your Uncle Jethro and your cousin Tony; wear along sleeved shirt and jeans and be sure to wear a jacket; it gets cool early," explained Peter as he left him to get their supplies ready.

Neal came to the kitchen table yawning, "But it is till dark; won't the fish be sleeping…I know I would," he muttered the last part softly.

"They start to feed early; just after the sun rises and if we won't to catch a lot this is the time to go," explained Peter as Neal set down with a wince to eat his oatmeal.

**************

It was ten in the morning and Neal couldn't remember having so much fun. They had arrived at his Dad's favorite fishing spot just as the sun was rising and as soon as the bait hit the water he had a bite. They couldn't keep a line in the water longer than a couple of minutes before there was a hit. There were a lot of small fish that were thrown back but by the time Jethro called a halt in the fishing they had caught several messes of fish.

They had stopped and eaten the sandwiches Shannon and Elizabeth had made and drunk all of the lemonade they brought along when Tony got mischievous and pushed Neal in and after that it became a free for all and by the time it was over they were all dripping wet.

"Let's get these fish cleaned so we can have them for lunch," stated Jethro as he began to gut and clean the trout they caught.

"I can help," cried Tony as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his old pocket knife. "I just need to see how it is done first."

Jethro paused and waited until Tony was ready before he said casually, "You will have a better chance of cleaning them with a better knife, son," and handed Tony a brand new pocket knife.

At the same time Peter handed Neal an identical knife, "You'll going to need one to keep those pencils sharp as well as for cleaning fish."

"I thought after what I did yesterday you wouldn't want to give me a present for a long time," cried Neal as he looked up at Peter.

"What did I tell you after your spanking, Neal?"

Neal thought for a few minutes before replying, "that my slate was wiped clean?"

"Then all you have to do is enjoy," replied Peter as he too began to show Neal how to clean fish.

It was four happy 'men' who returned later that morning bringing home dinner. "Mom looked what we caught," yelled Neal as he ran in carrying clean fish, with Tony at his heels.

Elizabeth came out wiping her hands, "and I've just fix dessert for my hungry boys to eat with their fish."

"Is it chocolate?" yelled Neal.

Elizabeth nodded.

Neal turned happily to Tony and said, "wait until you taste this it is heavenly."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shhh," hissed Shannon for the third time since the service had started. It had been a mistake to allow the boys to sit together for their first time at church. They hadn't planned it that way but while they were sitting themselves the boys had pulled a switch that put them together and at the end of the pew.

Their original plan had been for Tony to sit in-between his folks and for Neal to do the same with his so they could keep a better watch out of them; but now it was too late to do much more than to shhhs them when they got to loud as they were now. Shannon could feel the stares of the congregation around them as a snicker was once more heard from the end of their pew that she had no recourse but to quietly whisper to her husband that the boys were misbehaving,

Jethro looked down the aisle and saw what his wife was referring to and motioned for Kelly to nudge her brother.

Tony looked at Kelly when he felt the nudge and when she pointed back at her father he grew quiet and nudged Neal to do the same as he looked towards Jethro and even a bit pale when his father motioned for them to join him as he stood quietly up.

Neal and Tony stood and followed Jethro from the church, stopping only long enough for Jethro to whisper into Peter's ear, "I've got it this time; we'll be right back."

Jethro led his to misfits outside to the back of the building before coming to a stop.

"I believe that you both promised to behave during church," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir, but I didn't know it was going to be so boring, Pa," whined Tony as Neal piped up with,

"And Uncle Jethro the clothes are so uncomfortable."

"Never the less you both did promise to behave and you haven't; so that only leaves me to one option," he said as he removed his belt and doubled it up in his hand, "Tony you are first," he added as he pulled his son towards him and over his leg before bringing the belt down hard three times on Tony's backside causing him to yelp with pain.

After he released him he grabbed Neal in the same way and brought the belt down three more times as Neal cried out in pain before replacing his belt and leaving the boys to clutch at their backsides as they tried to rub the pain away.

"Now we are returning and you two will behave as perfect angels because if I have to take you out again this will only appear as a light admonishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Jethro, Pa", they answered in unison.

This time when they returned Neal was deposited between Peter and Elizabeth and Tony next to himself in the pew and they had to suffer through the rest of the service without complaint.

On returning from church and after a Sunday dinner at a local restaurant Peter took Neal aside to have a little talk with him concerning his behavior during church. Neal just knew he was going to get another spanking and was stealing himself for it when Peter surprised him.

"Son, I know that your Uncle Jethro had to take you in hand during church services today."

Neal became wary about where this was leading and gave an noncommittal "uh,uh."

"This will not happen again," Peter stated firmly, "until you and your cousin can get your behavior under control you will be sitting between your mother and me; but if you give me occasion to have to take you out and discipline you the spanking you received today at the hands of your uncle will only remind you of love pats once I get finished with you. Do you understand?"

Neal nodded waiting for the other shoe to fall when Peter finished with, "Then we will not speak of it again," and started to leave when Neal blurted out,

"You aren't going to spank me again?"

Peter turned back and said, "No…Jethro took care of it this time. Did you think I was going to spank you again?"

Neal nodded and said, "I thought that you were going to add to it; to make a point of not misbehaving in church again."

"That was what the talk was about, son. It was a warning on what you can expect if it happens again," Peter reassured Neal, "now go and get out of those Sunday clothes and into something more comfortable so you can go out and play if you like."

Neal turned to do just that when he suddenly threw himself at Peter and gave him a hug before running off.

"What was that all about?" asked Elizabeth as she came upon the two and witnessed the hug.

"He thought I was going to spank him again," replied Peter with a smile.

"For his behavior in church?"

"Yep, but we have it talked out now; I did warn him on what would happen if he did it again, though," explained Peter. "You have to wonder what his life was like before we got him though."

"Mom, I'm going out," yelled Neal as he ran for the door, dressed more comfortably than before.

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring," Neal replied as he headed for the door with his sketch book in hand.

"Don't go far and be back before dark," requested Elizabeth as she watched him scamper away.

"He's going in the direction of the Decker's," she worried, "we should have warned him about Michael," she added

"He'll be fine; it will be better if he meets Michael here and get any unpleasantness out before he meets him at school," Peter assured her.

"But Michael is so much bigger than Neal."

"Neal survived the on the streets of New York City for two years before he came into our lives," he reminded his wife. She smiled but still was worried.

****************

Neal stopped at the neighborhood park and sat down to draw. He was in the midst of his drawing when he became aware of someone looking over his shoulder and looked up to find a dark haired girl admiring his drawing.

"Hi, I'm Neal," he said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Abby; we just moved here from Louisiana," she replied, "Can I watch as you draw?" she asked.

"Sure," Neal said as he scooted over on the bench so she could sit down.

"It must be nice to be able to draw like that," she said wishfully. "What else have you drawn?"

"I've got a sketchbook full of my drawings, would you like to look," he offered gallantry, and with her nod he opened his book and showed them all to Abby.

Soon they were laughing and having a good time when Michael appeared with a friend or two and seeing the two new kids headed for them.

**************

"Hey, you," yelled a large kid, "you are sitting on my bench!"

Neal looked up and said, "What's your name?"

Which took the bully by surprise. "My name is Michael."

Neal got up and looked all over the bench before sitting back down and remarking, "the bench doesn't say that it belongs to you…so I guess you are mistaken," and resumed his conversation with Abby.

"Hey, I've heard about you…you are just a thief that the Burkes felt sorry for," he said vindictively.

"Oh, you mean that while my parents chose me yours were stuck with you? I think your parents got the worse part of the deal," replied Neal. He had always had the gift of gab and was putting it to use with the bully.

That comment got a laugh out of the kids that had wandered over to watch Michael bully the new kids. It seemed that Michael had finally found someone who he couldn't bully, and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like not being in charge and having that power to make the younger kids march to his drum and when the kids laughed at him at Neal's comments he saw red and grabbed the sketchbook Neal was drawing from.

"Hey give that back," yelled Neal as he grabbed back.

Michael dangled it right outside Neal's reach daring him to do something about it and was unprepared when Neal suddenly kicked out and hit Michael in the groin.

It took a few seconds for the pain to reach his brain but when it did he dropped instantly to the ground and clutched his injured area and yelled out with agony causing a hush to descend upon the area until all of Michael's victims cheered and congratulated Neal.

Neal walked over to where his sketchbook had dropped and casually went back to Abby and said, "It's kind of noisy here let's move over to another area," and left. They met Tony along the way and proceeded to a quieter area of the park.

"What happened back there?" Tony asked Neal but before he could reply Abby yelled excitedly,

"He took out the bully with one kick…oh by the way my name is Abby and we moved from Louisiana. I met Neal earlier before that Bully showed up and try to bully us...it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Abby…take a breath," cried Neal and when she did he introduced Tony.

"Abby this is my cousin Tony; Tony this is my new friend Abby."

"So what exactly did you do Neal?" asked Tony as he watched the figure on the ground carefully get up and was walking unsteadily towards them.

"He was trying to bully me and took my sketchbook and wouldn't give it back so I kicked him here," Neal explained as he pointed to the area he kicked Michael.

Tony winced in spite of himself; "And I take it that the bully's name is Michael?"

Neal nodded.

"Well, he's coming over here," added Tony as they turned to see the boy in question get closer. "He looks mad."

"He has only himself to blame. Mozzie told me that if I was ever picked on by someone bigger than me that I could use underhanded means to defend myself since he was using them too by picking on someone smaller and that is what I did this time," Neal explained.

"I doubt that he will see it that way," Tony said as Michael arrived.

"You are going to be sorry you did that kid…" threatened Michael as he suddenly moved back when Neal stood and flexed his foot.

"I'm not scared of you," cried Neal, "maybe you should be scared of me instead," as he kicked out suddenly causing Michael to back up so quickly that he fell down instead. Neal's kick hadn't even come close; he had only wanted to make his point and with Michael on the ground Neal, Abby and Tony left the park.

*****************

It was during supper that El asked our Neal's afternoon went. "Where did you go exploring, Neal?"

"I ended up at the park at the end of the street and guess what, I made a friend. Her name is Abby and she is from Louisiana…they just moved up here," Neal explained as he paused to take a bit of food giving his mother time to explain

"That would be the Sciuto's; they moved next door to Jethro and Shannon. I understood that they had a daughter; she should be about Tony's age."

Neal nodded, "yeah we met up with him at the park and they hit it off swell. She has black hair and wears them in pigtails…she's nice," he concluded as he returned to his supper.

Peter exchanged a look with his wife as he asked, "Anything else you want to tell us about your afternoon, son?"

Neal looked up and quickly said, "No…can I have seconds, please," changing the subject at once.

El was going to ask him again when Peter waved her off. He wanted to see if Neal would tell them himself of the scuffle he had gotten into with Michael. Peter had gotten a call about the fight from the father of one of Michael's victims.

"I just wanted to warn you in case Mrs. Decker calls and complains about her darling being hurt at the hands of your son," Mr. Smyth had said. Peter had thanked him and then told El what had happened and that they would wait and let Neal tell them what had happened on his own. "We've got to show him that we trust him to tell us when something like this happens."

For the remainder of the evening Neal couldn't sit still. He was up and down so many times that Peter eventually said, "Why don't you get ready for bed, Neal…tomorrow is your first day of school and I want you to be well rested."

"Okay, Dad," replied Neal as he hurried to his room and started to get undressed. Soon he was in bed and was being tucked in by Elizabeth who kissed him and told him, "Goodnight, son," before she turned to leave.

"Mom? Will you tell Dad to come in? I want to ell him something."

"Sure son," and a minute later Peter poked his head in and asked,

"You wanted to see me?"

"Dad…I didn't tell you the truth at supper…no, that's not right; I didn't lie I just didn't tell you everything that happened," confessed Neal.

Peter came the rest of the way in and sat on the corner of the bed to listen, "What was it you wanted to tell me Neal?"

"There was this kid, Michael that came up when I was talking with Abby who tried to bully me. I turned everything hurtful that he said to me back on him and when he got laughed at he took my sketchbook and wouldn't give it back so I kicked him," explained Neal.

"Where did you kick him, Neal?"

"Here," Neal said as he put his hands on his own body to show the location. "Mozzie told me that if ever I was fighting someone bigger than me that it ws okay to hit someone there…that it would end the fight immediately. He said that I was never to use it when fighting someone my own size just for the larger and bigger boys, since they were not playing fair by picking on me, someone smaller than themselves," Neal continued to explain. "Was it okay for me to do what I did?"

"Yes, Michael is at least three years and fifty pounds heavier than you if not more so; and he likes to bully others because they are smaller and can't really fight back sufficiently to win. What you did you did to survive just like you did while living on the streets. I think that Mozzie told you the truth and you did nothing wrong; but I have to warn you that Michael will most likely try and get you back…in his eyes you shamed him when you won against his might so you be on your guard tomorrow," Peter said as he gave him a kiss and a hug as he told him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Dad," Neal called out as his father left before turning over and promptly went to sleep dreaming of school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neal was up early that Monday morning; he was too excited about going to school. That was the real thing that he had missed most after his mother had died. His father hadn't wanted him to go that would mean that he would have to get up and get stuff instead of lying aback and having Neal do it.

So by the time Elizabeth had gotten up to get breakfast she was surprised to find Neal up and dressed and waiting until it was time for school to start.

"Neal, you startled me…how long have you been up?" El asked as she came into the kitchen and found him there.

Neal shrugged his shoulders…"I don't know; it was still dark; but I couldn't sleep Mom so I got up instead…I'm hungry."

"If you help me we can get breakfast on the table and surprise your father," suggested Elizabeth.

"What can I do?"

"You can set the table and when I get the food ready you can help take it to the table…that way we can get it ready much faster," Elizabeth told her son who nodded excited to be able to help. It brought back pleasant memories of when he helped his mother before she got sick and died.

"Neal, go and call your father for breakfast," Elizabeth said as they viewed the table. There was a platter of eggs and bacon in the center of the table along with a glass of milk for Neal and cups of coffee for Peter and El.

"DAD!!!BREAKFAST!!" shouted Neal at the top of his lungs before running back to the kitchen giggling.

"You told me to call, so I did," when his mother looked at him.

"So I did, son, so I did," she laughed as Peter entered and asked, "Do you think you could shout louder next time," and ruffled his hair before sitting down for breakfast. The last thing Neal heard before heading to school was,

"Have a good day today, son."

And once the day was over Neal wished that it could have been better.

****************

"Neal," greeted Tony as Neal left his house; they were soon joined by Abby and the walk to school wasn't so bad…that is until they got closer and saw all of the kids that went to East Washington Public School…there were hundreds….and except for Abby, Tony and Neal they all had friends.

The three friends walked in at the ringing of the bell, Tony and Abby went off together leaving Neal to go on alone. He was greeted by many; those that saw him vanquish Michael the day before and a few told Neal their names. There was Ben Johnson who was Neal's size and had been bullied every day by Michael and Scott Morris who dread going to class for fear of the same bully.

"He is much older, won't he be in one of the upper grades?" asked Neal.

"He's older, but he doesn't want to do the work. He rather on making us do his work…he threatens us with a beating if we don't do his homework.

And even if you did win yesterday you won't be able now in school. His mother is one of the teachers and she backs anything he does," warned Scott.

"I'll be careful, thanks for the warning," replied Neal as he entered the classroom with Scott and Ben. They took the three last desks in the classroom and watched as the class filled up swiftly. All too soon Micheal swaggered into the room and took his seat across from Neal.

"Hey kid, I'm going to get you back for yesterday," whispered Michael, "and there is nothing you can do about it."

Neal tried to ignore him but it was hard to do especially when Michael poked and provoked him at every opportunity. The teacher, a Miss Powers even watched one incident without comment and it was whenever Neal would tell Michael to leave him alone that she would speak up.

"Stop talking Neal; if I have to tell you one more time I will be sending you to the principal for him to handle."

"But Michael keeps bothering me, Miss Powers," complained Neal, "can't you tell him to leave me alone?"

Miss Powers only looked at Michael and said, "I don't see him doing anything to you…now behave or else."

"You must be blind, then," muttered Neal to himself.

"What did you say?" Miss Powers asked. "She had seen him say something but hadn't heard it for herself.

"Nothing."

"Then see that you keep your mouth closed until class is over with," she ordered.

Neal tried, he really tried but then a few minutes later Michael shoved him as he was writing and Neal yelled out, "Stop it you dummy; just because you don't want to learn doesn't mean that I don't!"

"NEAL! That's it…come with me at once," Miss Powers ordered as she went to the door and walked out leaving Neal no recourse except to follow her. She didn't say a word to him until she arrived at the principal's office when she said, "I will just let Principal Nichols handle your constant misbehaving and I know that he will put a end to it at once."

She knocked on his door and was granted entrance. She must have told the principal what had happened because it was only a few seconds before she exited and he was pushed in.

Mr. Caffrey, your teacher says that you have been misbehaving for nearly the entire hour…is this true?"

"No sir, it was Michael Decker that was doing to talking; I was trying to get him to shut up," replied Neal.

"If that was true Michael would be here, too."

"He would be if the teacher would show some backbone and tell it like it was," argued Neal.

Principal Thomas Nichols quickly grabbed Neal and pushed him against the front of his desk before slamming down his paddle three times hard on Neal's backside. "I will not have a student argue with me or criticize a teacher; now get back to class and if you are sent before me again I will give you the maximum of licks and call your parents," he said sternly before sending Neal back.

By the time Neal had returned class was almost over, but Scott said that he would let Neal copy his notes and get his homework assignment during lunch. The next class they were all in was math but this time Neal waited until his classmates had all found seats before picking one far away from Michael and had no trouble in class with Michael.

It wasn't until Lunch that Scott had time to inform Neal that Principal Nichols was a uncle of Michael and would most likely take Michael's side about everything.

"Last year Michael told him that I had been cheating off his page and he gave me a licking; I couldn't sit comfortably for the next two days and of course when my father heard about it he sided with the principal and I got another licking when I got home. And if you ware wondering what made him tell that lie…it was because I refuse to do his homework," Ben said angrily.

"That's not fair; my Dad wouldn't do that," insisted Neal; he had bonded well with Peter and just knew that he wouldn't take the side of a teacher over him.

"You don't understand, Neal…adult side with adults," argued Scott.

"Pssst…watch out here comes Michael," Scott warned as he saw the bully head in their direction.

"Neal how did you like Uncle Tom?" asked Michael with a smirk. "I understand that he gave you two licks for your disparaging remarks on Miss Cannon because she sided with me."

"She should have told the truth; I didn't do anything wrong," cried Neal angrily. "You were the one in the wrong."

"Yep, I was but there is nothing you can do about it but I'll get you back in her good graces," replied Michael.

"How?" replied Neal warily?

"By telling you that it was all a misunderstanding and she will believe me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you are going to do my English homework for me tonight," Micheal replied with a smile.

"I won't!!

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Neal said emphatically as he started to walk away only to turn around quickly when he heard Michael yell and clutch his stomach, crying,

"He kicked me, he kick me," over and over again as the teachers on duty rushed to his side.

"Who kicked you Michael," cried Mr. Stevens, the teacher on duty.

"He did," Micheal cried as he pointed to Neal.

"Where did he kick you?" asked Mr. Stevens.

Michael pointed at his groin and began to moaning convincingly.

Neal was grabbed roughly by Stevens as soon as another teacher took Michael to the school nurse.

"But sir, I didn't kick him. He wanted me to do his homework and when I wouldn't he fake all of this," pleaded Neal but if apparently fell on deaf ears as he was ushered in to see the principal.

Neal watched Principal's Nichols face turned from one of curiosity to that of anger in a matter of minutes when Mr. Stevens told him what had just occurred; of course he was taking Michael's word that something had even happened.

"Neal, what did I tell you I would do if you were brought before me again?"

"That you would paddle me again and tell my parents," replied Neal.

"That's right, you have just earned twelve licks and having your parents called about your behavior today," roared Nichols as he started to pick up his paddle but before he could follow through he heard commotion out side and hurried to the door to find both Abby and Tony outside talking to the secretary.

"What's going on out here," he cried as he glared at the two students.

"Sir, these two said that the saw everything and Neal didn't do anything to the Decker boy," the receptionist Miss Harris said.

Principal Nichols glared at Tony and Abby and motioned for them to enter.

"You say that you saw everything and Neal didn't kick Michael?"

"Yes, sir," replied Abby and Tony.

"We were walking to him when we saw Michael approach. We saw them talking and then Neal turned to leave; that is when Micheal fell to the ground crying that he had been kicked. A couple of teachers ran to them; one helped Michael while the other brought Neal to you," described Tony.

As Principal Nichols listened to Tony's account you could tell that he was believing what Tony ws telling him and was about to let Neal go when Miss Harris came in and told him that the nurse was outside and had something to tell him.

Principal Nichols left but was only gone a minute or two before he returned with the nurse. "Tell them what you told me," he ordered.

"Michael shows signs of being kicked in the groin; the area is swollen and bruised. My examination shows that he indeed was kicked in the groin."

"I thought you said you didn't kick him, young man," Principal Nichols said angrily.

"I said I didn't kick him today; I kicked him yesterday afternoon when he was bullying me," corrected Neal.

The principal turned back to the nurse and she said, "I don't know sir; it might have happened like that and it could have just occurred."

The principal thanked her and sent her on her way but turned back to Neal and said "I'm going to give you only one more warning; if I see you in my office again I will be paddling first and asking why second."

Neal and his friends left before he could change his mind. "We are going to have to get Michael in the same kind of trouble he likes to pull on others. What can we do we do?" the three friends were talking among themselves on their way home.

They all promised to think about it and come back tomorrow with their ideas. They parted company at Tony's while Neal walked the rest of the say home by himself. "Mom, I'm home," shouted Neal as he entered the house.

Elizabeth came to meet him and asked, "And how as your first day at school?" as she gave him a kiss and hug.

"Okay, I guess…can I have something to eat; I'm hungry?" asked Neal.

"Sure, put your books down and I'll cut you a slice of cake with a glass of milk to wash it down," offered Elizabeth as Neal's eyes lit up at the mention of cake.

Neal winced as he sat but said nothing about it until Elizabeth asked.

"What happened at school today…the truth Neal?"

"I got a paddling for talking in class," he admitted as he took a bite of cake, "but it wasn't really my fault," he added.

"Tell me about it."

"Michael Decker is my grade even though he is three years older. He wanted to get me back for what happened in the park yesterday so he made a lot of noise and I was blamed for it," Neal said quickly.

"The teacher sent you to the principal for Michael's conduct…you didn't do anything to get even?"

"I told Michael to stop bothering me several times during class and might have yelled it a little too loud the last time but she didn't even try and correct Micheal when he was bothering me; she just looked the other way. It was only when I spoke up that she sent me to the principal for disturbing her class," explained Neal. "He gave me four hard licks with his paddle and told me that if I got in trouble again he would paddle me and call for you and Dad to come. But I didn't do anything that bad, Mom," insisted Neal as he finished his cake and milk.

"We'll talk more about it after your father gets home; but did anything good happen today?" She asked to change the subject.

"Yes, I made two friends; Scott Morris and Ben Johnson."

"That's good son, now why don't you start on your homework; dinner will be ready whenever your father gets home," Elizabeth said as she sent Neal to his room. She came by later to find him on his stomach on his bed doing his arithmetic without a care in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Peter decided to wait until bedtime to talk to Neal about his first day at school. He waited until Neal had gotten his pajamas one and was in bed to approach him. "I hear you had an interesting day at school today, son."

"If you mean that I got a paddling and made two friends interesting then you are right Dad."

"I also understand that you had another run in with Michael during lunch…something you didn't tell your Mom earlier. Why not?"

"I thought she would be ashamed of me if she learned that I had two run ins with Michael as maybe I might have caused one them," admitted Neal as he looked down at his hands.

"Neal, neither your mother nor I would ever feel that you were the blame for being bullied," Peter quickly reassured his son.

"Was it Tony that told you about the second time?" asked Neal.

"Well, he mentioned it to Jethro and Jethro told me. If you like I can have a talk with the principal about Michael and his bullying of you," Peter said only to be interrupted by Neal when he said, "No please don't Dad; I want to handle it myself. Any how it won't do any good since the Principal Nichols is Michael's uncle."

"Whether he is his uncle or not shouldn't have anything to do with how Michael is treating you but I will wait and let you handle it for now; but if it gets worse I will be having a word with Principal Nichols. Now try much harder to stay away from Michael and out of trouble tomorrow, son," Peter said before he gave him a kiss goodnight and turning out the lights.

* * *

The next day went better for Neal; he put his plan into action and sat among the girl students making sure that he was in their midst for each class and also making sure that Michael had no way of stirring up trouble for Neal.

During the noon hour Tony and Abby were there and Michael didn't want to tangle with someone his own size and age. It was during lunch that the three friends bounced their ideas of taking care of Michael off each other. Most of the ideas were really just wishes, like I wish Michael would get sick, or move away, or wouldn't it be neat if someone other than his mother or uncle caught him doing something wrong and punished him for it…but no real ideas came until Tony came up with one.

"What if we frame him for something like stealing homework and when the school investigated they found all of the evidence on either his person or in his desk?"

"And this evidence that he stole…you and I would actually be the ones doing the stealing?" asked Neal.

"Yes, we have the skill, but let's just say that we borrowed it, it is going to be returned, and then we can put it in his desk or accidentally have it dropped in front of a teacher just as he walks by so they will be alerted. I'm sure that one of those girls you sit with now will be very vocal if their homework is missing," explained Tony.

"Tony, that is a bit more drastic than I was looking for. Things are working okay with me at the moment; lets save your idea for now and it things chance we will consider it." pleaded Neal. He didn't really want to steal even to protect himself; his time with the Burkes were starting to change him for the good.

Tony nodded pleased that his idea had been considered and soon they were talking about other things like the subjects they were taking. They were all taking English, Arithmetic, United States History, Geography and a language, Latin. It was in this course that Tony joined Neal since they both were beginners in the language while Abby had already taken the beginning Latin while still in Louisiana. It was the only class that Tony and Neal shared and sat next to each in. Tony sat in-betweens Neal and Michael assuring that the bully would have no contact with his friend.

Even though they started school a few days after school had officially started Tony and Neal had no trouble in catching up except when it came to Latin. Tony was having trouble with the language and Neal who had an affinity with languages was tutoring him in Latin. It soon came apparent even to the teacher, Mr. Stevens that Neal was a whiz with Latin and often gave him lessons several days ahead of the class which he excelled in.

When it came apparent to Michael that his only chance of passing Latin other then buckling down and studying himself was to have someone do his homework for him he started to look around the class to see who he could force to do it.

His eyes went to Betty or one of the girls in the class but they were beneath him to even talk to and then he watched as Neal seemed to have little trouble in speaking or understanding the language and decided that Neal would be the one he would have to pressure.

Neal was unaware that he was even being scrutinizing by the bully he was so focused on the subject. He knew that while on the streets of New York that he had little trouble in picking up words in different languages or figuring out their meanings; so he figured that he must have a way with languages. To them they were a challenge and he looked forward to coming to the class every day.

If Michael had put as much effort as he did in watching Neal for a chance to force him to do his work he might have excel in his studies but he only wanted an easy way out for everything he did; and with Latin that easy way out was Neal Caffrey Burke. He saw his first chance at persuading Neal was when he saw his victim going into the boy's restroom and followed. He stationed one of his followers at the door to prevent anyone from interrupting their conversation.

By the time Michael entered Neal was on his way out.

"What are you doing Neal?" asked Michael to the smaller boy.

Neal had just dried his hands of the roll of paper towels and was heading towards the door when Michael walked in, "I'm going back to class; now move please."

Michael made the motion of moving aside and caught Neal unaware as he walked passed catching him with a blow to the stomach.

The blow was enough to knock Neal to the floor unable to breathe for a minute or two which gave Michael all the time to follow the first blow with several more and all to Neal's body making sure that they wouldn't be noticed once he returned to class.

Once Neal was able to breathe again he looked at Michael with murder in his eyes, "W-what did you d-do that for?"

"That was to get your attention…now that I have it I want you to start doing my homework in Latin; if you don't you can expect another beating but maybe next time I won't be so gentle," ordered Michael with a grin.

Neal staggered to his feet before answering, "NO! You do it yourself," he replied defiantly.

"Boy, you can sure be stubborn at times," remarked Michael as he moved closer, "I had hoped that this one time would be enough but…." and struck out with his fist, only Neal wasn't there. He had moved at the last minute causing Michael's blow to unbalance him as he followed through and hit the wall instead of Neal.

Michael howled as his fist hit the wall with a solid thud which in turn caused his friends to rush in to see what the commotion was about. Once the door opened Neal slipped out and ran back to his class and he stayed there until it was time for lunch and he joined Abby and Tony.

Tony noticed at once that his friend seemed to be moving gingerly and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Michael…he wants me to do his homework for Latin so he won't have to make the effort to do it himself," replied Neal as he lifted his shirt to see if there were any bruises…there were and Tony immediately got up and looked round for Michael ready to punch him for what he did.

Abby grabbed him by the arm and cried, "No Tony…he'll only tale on you and you will get a paddling for starting a fight."

"But look what he did to Neal…he has to be punished," he cried indignantly.

"Oh, he has," replied Neal, "and he did it to himself," as he pointed to Michael wearing a cast on his hand.

"He caught me in the restroom and pounded on me before he told me I was going to do his homework and when I said no, he struck out but I wasn't there and he hit the wall instead…I think he might have bruised or broken something in his hand."

"He's going to be more determined to get you to do his homework now that he can't do it until his hand gets better…I still think you should just let me smack him one," Tony muttered afterwards.

"And see you get a licking instead; your Pa wouldn't be happy with that choice anymore than he will be to learn that you got a licking in Latin class yesterday for not paying attention," replied Neal.

"Man, Mr. Stevens swings a mean paddle," replied Tony as he rubbed his butt, "I'm just glad that Pa didn't hear about it. He told me that if he heard of me getting a paddling in school I would get another one at home…what is it about parents and teachers sticking together."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The friends continued to talk together when Neal said, "Why don't you come over after school and I'll help you with your Latin so Uncle Jethro won't give you a licking for failing the subject," and then remembering his manners he said, "Abby would you like to come, too. I can offer you both some of the best cake you have ever eaten?"

"Sure, count me in; if it is the chocolate cake that Tony is always talking about and maybe between the two of us we can pound the information in," replied Abby.

"Abs!" they both cried for different reasons, "don't say pound!" and with that the bell rang alerting them that lunch period was over. Tony and Neal headed for Latin and Abby for her English class each vowing to meet after school.

*******************

By the time Peter arrived home after work he found three kids around the kitchen table studying Latin but on closer inspection he discovered that Neal and Abby were tutoring Tony who obviously was having trouble with the subject.

Neal caught sight of his father first and ran to greet him, "Hi, Dad."

Peter caught Neal in a hug becoming concerned when he heard Neal gasp but before he could investigate Neal moved back to the table. "Dad, this is my friend Abby…we are trying to help Tony with his Latin so he can be as efficient in it as we are," explained Neal as he tried to skirt the fact that Tony was doing poorly in the subject.

"Nice to meet you Abby," responded Peter with a smile.

"And you, Mr. Burke," replied Abby.

"Neal it is starting to get dark, why don't you join Tony in walking Miss Abby home and then you come straight back…I'm sure your mother wants to start supper soon," Peter said with a smile, as he observed his wife in the background.

Neal smiled and as soon as they left Peter walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, pulling her to him for a cuddle. "El we have to talk about adopting Neal."

"There's nothing to talk about except when we are going to do it," replied Elizabeth.

"There's a bit more; Neal talked about having a father although he doesn't know if he is still living. I will have to check that out and if he is talk to him about relinquishing his custody of Neal so we can legally adopt him."

"What if he won't, what are we going to do; I can't lose him," cried Elizabeth.

"We won't lose him; I promise. I'll find a way to get that custody and don't worry it will be legal," promised Peter as he hugged his wife.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow; Jethro is going too to look to see if there are any relatives living that still claim Tony. All I want you to now is dry your tears and plan the party we are going to have when Neal becomes ours permanently and legally," Peter said soothingly as he once again kissed his wife.

He started to move away when he remembered the gasp Neal had given when he hugged him earlier and turned back to his wife, "Did Neal mention anything about getting hurt today?"

"No, why do you ask?" asked Elizabeth with concern.

"When I hugged him a few minutes ago he gasped but moved away before I could investigate," explained Peter. "I wonder…" Peter was going to say more when Neal arrived out of breath.

"Did you run all the way back?"

"No just the last few steps; it was getting cooler," Neal said as he walked in with the intention of walking into his room.

"Neal! Come here please," Peter asked seriously.

Neal stopped at the tone of his voice and asked anxiously, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No son, unless you were going to try and keep the fact that you are hurt from your mother and me," replied Peter.

Neal hung his head as he walked closer, "I didn't want to show you; you would want to talk to Principal Nichols if you saw," he explained as he walked.

"Saw what?"

"This," replied Neal as he raised his shirt and showed the bruises that Michael's "conversation" in the restroom had produced.

"Neal!" cried Elizabeth as she saw the bruises around his stomach and side, "did that brute beat you? Why?" she asked when he nodded.

"He wanted me to do his homework in Latin class; he doesn't want to do anything in any class and he uses beats the smartest to do it for him and cheats to get by during tests," explained Neal.

"Peter, you've got to do something!" cried Elizabeth as she moved to her medicine chest to pull out some salve to rub on the bruises.

"I'll stop off in the morning before we leave to have a talk with Nichols!" promised Peter on to be interrupted by Neal.

"Please don't, Dad," he implored, "it won't do any good. There were no witnesses that will tell the truth on what happened and then it will only be my word against his. I have something planned that will handle if we just need to have a few more lessons before I can put it in action…please let me take care of it, please," pleaded Neal.

"He has a point, dear; without witnesses it won't don't much good to talk to the principal," Peter said.

"Well, I don't like it," cried Elizabeth as she turned away.

* * *

The next morning Jethro and Peter left to go to New York City with high hopes of returning with information and permission to make the boys theirs permanently and legally. Jethro was also armed with a drawing of Tony that Neal had recently done with his colored pencils. He thought it would help when they started looking for any relatives Tony might still have in New York City.

They made good time and soon found their way back to where the boys were living before they had been captured by the police. In fact they were just walking up the stairs of the house they were staying in as Mozzie their friend was about to walk out.

"Marshals…everything okay with Neal and Tony?" Mozzie asked first.

"They are fine, but we need to talk to you about them; more about their background," replied Peter.

"Then come in," invited Mozzie as he held the door open for them to enter.

Once they were all comfortable and all of the pleasantries had been exchanged as well as how the boys were doing Mozzie asked, "You said something about wanting to know about their background? What can I help you with?"

Peter went first and said, "Mozzie, my wife and I have no children or our own and Neal has fit in so perfectly into that missing spot. We love him and want to adopt but understand that he may still have a living relative…a father. I need to talk to him in hopes I can convince him into signing over custody of Neal to me. Do you know where he can be found?"

"Yeah, I do…he's living not too far from here in a shabby apartment but to be honest with you I think he will be only too happy to sign custody of Neal over to you …for a price. All he's interested in now is drinking and he's has never been one to work when he could get around it…he used to send Neal out on jobs for an income that he mainly drank up and then beat Neal when the liquor ran out," explained Mozzie.

"Well, I had a feeling that it may come to something like that and have come prepared," assured Peter as Mozzie looked relieved.

Jethro cleared his throat to get Mozzie's attention and then spoke, "My wife and I also want to adopt Tony and although his parents are dead we were wondering if you knew of any relatives he might have left behind?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there…but I do know the area where Tony and his parents lived before the epidemic took them and some of what Tony told me afterwards.

It seems that after their death Tony was sent to the House of Refuge instead of a orphanage…it was there that Tony first met Fowler, he was ten years old and scared. I don't know what took place while he was there only that it wasn't nice and he escaped as soon as he could. He told me that he never returned to his old apartment for fear that Fowler may catch him again and take him back. He is deathly afraid of that man. I can take you to his neighborhood and maybe there is someone there that remembers his family," offered Mozzie.

"I'll be grateful for any help you can give; but since Neal's father is here lets handle it first," replied Jethro as he looked at his cousin.

"Led the way Mozzie," Peter said with a smile,

And Mozzie did just that as he led them a few blocks over to the shabbiest place on the street. "This is where I saw Neal's father a few months ago; I can only hope that he's still there. I'll wait for you out here," Mozzie added as he watched the two Marshals walk to the door and pause. What he didn't see what the exchange of monies between the two before they knocked and entered?

"Mr. Caffrey?" called Peter as he entered and walked toward the only lighted place in the house.

"Yeah…what do you want?" called a voice further in.

"I want to talk to you about your son, Neal," ventured Peter as he walked further in with Jethro at his back.

"If you are looking for him, then good luck; I don't know where the little bastard is. He ran away years ago."

"I know where he is but what I want from you is your signature on this document giving me full custody of him," replied Peter as he walked into the lighted room to find a man drinking at a table.

"And why do you want that?"

"My wife and I want to adopt him?"

Caffrey looked up at that statement as if considering what he was going to say next. "Okay, I'll sign over my parental rights but only for a price…how much is he worth to you?" he asked slyly.

"Whatever it takes," replied Peter seriously as he pulled out his wallet to show the man a full wallet. "I have," and Peter began to count the cash he had with him, stopping when he came to the last bill, "three hundred dollars," which was a great sum in those days.

"Where do I sign?" asked Caffrey greedily as he licked his lips thanking of how much whisky he could buy with all of that money.

Peter pulled out the papers plus a pen and showed the man where he had to sign before he handed over the three hundred, in small bills. Once he was sure that he had it all Caffrey said, "You got the bad part of the deal…dealing with that brat," as he got up and shuffled over to a dresser and pulled out something which he threw at Peter. "Since you now have custody over him this is yours…its how I kept him in line."

Peter looked down to discover a leather strap lying on the floor at his feet. "I don't need your strap Mr. Caffrey; I've got something that you never showed to that boy to keep him in line…and it's called love," and with that Peter and Jethro left the strap and the disgusting Caffrey behind.

As soon as they left and joined up with Mozzie Peter said, "I've got Neal…now let's go and find out about Tony…Mozzie if you will lead the way?" and the threesome left.

* * *

It took a little more time to reach the neighborhood where Tony once lived but once they did they started canvassing the neighborhood armed with the drawing of Tony. They had little luck; they found a few that remembered the name of DiNozzo but nothing of what had happened to Tony or if he had any living relatives. They were just about to give up when they were accosted by an older woman who was just coming back from the market loaded down with bags. She must have heard the name of DiNozzo because she stopped and asked, "Are you looking for Lucia and Stefano DiNozzo and their little boy Anthony?"

Jethro turned around at once and cried, "Yes, ma'am, I am…what can you tell me about them? My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I'm with the US Marshals."

"If you can help me to my door and I can sit down I'll be happy to tell you everything I know. You see Lucia and I used to be friends before the Tuberculosis epidemic hit and they were taken. My name is Rosa Moretti," she explained.

Jethro and Peter sprang to help and soon had all of her packages and bags inside. They waited as she put up her groceries and put on a kettle for tea before sitting down to begin.

"Lucia and I were friends from the old country; we all came over together. It was her and Stefano and me and Luzio. Tony was around then but he came soon afterwards…he was their first child here in America and he was loved and pampered by everyone in the neighborhood. Luzio and I couldn't have children so we doted on him as well…he became our child as much as he was his parents," she remembered as she got up and fixed herself some tea. She offered some to the Marshals and Mozzie but they declined.

"Tony had just turned ten when Lucia first started to get sick; Stefano took care of her as much as he could but he got it soon afterwards. They kept Tony away as much as they could so he would be safe and it worked Tony was spared but it took both parents in a matter of days. The authorities came and took the bodies away as soon as they could in an effort to stop the disease from spreading and Tony was sent to the House of Refuge since the orphanages were full. They didn't even let him attend their funerals. I remembered him crying as they pulled him away. I would have taken him on the spot but my Luzio was suffering with tuberculosis as well and I wouldn't expose Tony to that sickness," she explained regretfully.

"Mrs. Moretti, do you remember if Tony had any living relatives that survived the sickness?" asked Jethro.

"He had no relatives from Italy left when we left but his parents had migrated two years before for a better life. Lucia had stayed until her mother died before she and Stefano decided to go. His mother and father's names were Federico and Alisa DiNozzo and they lived on Mulberry Street in the section that is known as Little Italy. Now this was several years ago and after my Luzio passed, he never really recovered from tuberculosis, and I never got a chance to visit. I told all of this to the authorities when they came to collect the bodies and little Tony I assumed they let his parents know. Now can I ask you a question?" she asked in turn.

Jethro looked at her and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Is Tony happy where he's now?"

"Yes ma'am; you see my wife and I want to adopt him but I couldn't with a clear conscious do that without first searching for any relatives that might want him," explained Jethro honestly.

"If Tony's grandparents are still alive they would be in their seventies or eighties and I would think that he would be too much for them to care for; he would be better off with you and your wife…and I bet that his grandparents would agree," explained Rosa.

"I can't thank you enough for all of this; I'll bring Tony back, I know he would want to visit you," thanked Jethro as he got up to leave.

"Wait…just for a few more minutes," cried Rosa, "I have some things of his parents that I know he would want. I've been saving them for him if he ever came back; although I had hoped it wouldn't be soon after he was forced to leave. The head of the Refuge came back several times looking for him and if Tony had returned I was afraid that he might catch him. I was told that he had escaped the Refuge." Rosa got up and left them for only a few minutes before she returned carrying a box. "This is for him," she said as she handed it over to Gibbs. "It contains pictures of his family and a locket his mother wore and his father's watch…all other clothing and books were burned in hopes that the disease would be stopped…anything else of value was taken by Fowler the head of the Refuge. He told me that he was getting it for Tony but I never believed him. Please tell him that his Aunt Rosa sends them to him and that she loves him very much."

"I will and don't worry soon you will be telling him that yourself," assured Jethro as he took out a business card and wrote their address and phone number on it. "If ever you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

* * *

"Well this sounds promising," Jethro said as he turned to Mozzie to ask,

"You wouldn't happen to know where Mulberry Street is by any chance."

"This is your lucky day…I do and I'll be happy to take you there?" Mozzie replied with a grin and off they went to hunt down Tony's paternal grandparents.

They didn't fare so well once they arrived; it wasn't because the people there didn't know the DiNozzo's but that they had passed away within a year of each other with Mrs. DiNozzo dying last year. They were directed to a friend's house where they had some of their belongings which they insisted on giving to Jethro for the boy.

"Mozzie I want to thank you for all of your help; now the adoptions can go along as planned," Peter said as he discreetly passed Mozzie some money. Jethro added to the amount as well.

"Please take it, it is little compensation for keeping our sons as safe as you could while they were living with you," they said earnestly. "Here are our addresses and phone numbers if ever you want to talk or visit…if all goes according to plan the adoption should be within the month and we would love to have you there," Peter added. "Just let us know and we will have a train ticket waiting," and with a hardy handshake they left New York City to return to their homes and soon to be adopted sons.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jethro let Peter off at his house before continuing on to his house. He ran into his house so excited to share what he had discovered concerning Tony with his family. He could imagine how happy Shannon was going to be when she learned that they could adopt Tony with no difficulties preventing the adoption. But when he entered he found the house empty.

"Shannon? Kelly? Tony?" he called but no one came running at his call and he began to worry where they were. He was about to pick up the phone to call his cousin to see if they were at his house when the phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered before adding, "Peter is Shannon, Kelly and Tony at your house?

"Jethro you need to get over here quickly; it seems that the boys got into some trouble at school today and were paddled and suspended for the remainder of the week," replied Peter.

"I'm on my way," cried Jethro before running out of the house and up to his cousins' house in a matter of minutes and walking into the house without knocking. Inside he found confusion as Peter tried to discover what had happened and the two wives trying to explain.

"HEY!!!" shouted Jethro didn't even penetrate the commotion so he used his best shrill whistle and suddenly there was silence.

Peter took the moment to quickly explain all that he knew. "Tony and Neal got into a fight at school; they were paddled and suspended for the remainder of the week. The boys are waiting for us in Neal's room."

"Then that is where we are headed," remarked Jethro.

"Don't be too hard on them," cried Elizabeth as she accompanied Peter to the door.

"Don't worry…we just want to hear their side of it," replied Peter with his hand of the door.

Jethro turned back to the wives and said, "while we are getting to the bottom of everything you two can start planning their adoption party…we found everything we needed to start the adoption procedure."

Peter and Jethro then entered Neal's bedroom to find both boys lying on their stomachs on Neal's bed waiting. They had looked up at the sound of the door opening and both faces wore expressions of fear and pain.

Peter walked over to Neal and asked, "What happened at school today, Neal?"

"W-We got p-paddled for something we didn't do, Dad?" cried Neal as a tears began to roll down his face.

"Come here son and tell me all about it," Peter said as he opened his arms to gather Neal in a hug.

Neal threw himself at Peter crying at the pain the movement caused. "There, there, son it will be okay," he said as he tried to comfort him.

He then turned to Tony and asked, "What happened, Tony; why is he crying so?"

"Principal Nichols paddled us hard, Uncle Peter; and Neal broke down during the paddling. He didn't have to paddle Neal so hard; I was the one that hit Michael. I told them that but he said that we both were to blame and we both deserved the sound amount of licks…so he paddled me first and Neal second but he used the same strength on Neal as he did me," explained Tony sniffling…his butt was sore too.

Jethro went to his son by then and was offering comfort towards him as well. "Why did you hit Michael, Tony?"

"Because he was about to hit Neal; by the time I arrived he had Neal pinned against a tree and was about to clobber him…I just prevented it by jumping on him and decking him one. Unfortunately my hit was seen by one of the teachers on duty who started screaming bloody murder about Neal and me picking on her son and everything that by the time we were brought in front of Principal Nichols he believed her version of what happened instead of ours," Tony explained angrily.

"I take it that it was Mrs. Decker who saw you hit her son?"

"Yes Uncle Peter," replied Tony, "and she insisted on being present while we were being paddled…in fact she was the one who kept on urging Principal Nichols to hit a little harder…that what he was doing wasn't hard enough to make the type of impression to prevent us from bullying her son."

"Did she continue her urging while Neal was being paddled?" Peter asked as his anger grew.

"Yes…that is when he broke down and began to cry. He cried for the majority of the paddling Uncle Peter and he's being crying off and on since he got home, too. He tried to be tough whenever Aunt El looked in on us but soon would start again afterwards."

Peter looked alarmed at the statement and put his hand up to his brow to see if he had fever….he was burning up. "Elizabeth!" he shouted as he moved to place Neal back on his bed, "come quickly, Neal needs you!"

"What's wrong Peter?" El said as she and Shannon enter the room.

"He's burning up," Peter said motioning to their son.

Elizabeth tentatively put her hand to his brow and gasped at the heat radiating from it. "What could have caused this?" she asked as Shannon went for a cold rag to try and cool him down.

"We need some cold water Peter," she said urgently.

"I'll get it," volunteered Jethro as he left on the run.

"As to the cause, I think that is due to the paddling he received today," cried Peter as he gently turned Neal on his stomach and pulled his pants and underwear down. His backside was bruised badly; it showed some abrasion and was hot to the touch.

El gasped and demanded, "Who did this to our son?"

"Principal Nichols at the urging of his sister Emma Decker, Michael's mother and don't worry Jethro and I will be having words with the both of them tomorrow…he also paddled Tony most likely just as viciously," replied Peter as Jethro and Shannon returned almost simultaneously.

"Jethro, you and Shannon need to see this and check Tony to see if his backside is as abused," ordered Peter as he stood back to give them a better view.

"Can we borrow your bedroom?" requested Jethro.

Peter nodded and Shannon and Jethro led Tony aside to check out his injuries in the privacy of their bedroom.

El with Peter helping slowly began to sponge Neal's body in hopes of bringing his fever down and easing the pain of his paddling. They worked in shifts until finally the fever broke and Neal was able to sleep. Peter brought in the rocking chair and placed it next to Neal's side so his mother could watch him while he went out to talk with his cousin over this assault their sons suffered that afternoon.

"How is he?" Jethro asked of Neal.

"Sleeping more comfortable; the fever has broke and El is going to stay with him for a bit. Where is your family" Peter asked as he noticed that Shannon, Kelly and Tony were gone.

"I told them to go home; I was staying so we can talk about what happened today."

"What about Tony? His he as hurt as Neal was?"

"No…but him being older and bigger probably helped with that; I'm not saying that he didn't show the signs of a brutal paddling because he did; it just didn't effect him like it did Neal. You know we can bring charges of abuse for what he did to Neal?"

"I know but first I want to know what started it and it seems that Neal is the only one that can tell us and he is unable to do that now. Let's go home and wait until tomorrow and then review the facts and take the right steps then. Jethro I know you want to go home and tell your family the wonderful news…please go; we will be okay," pleaded Peter.

Jethro nodded and left. Peter watched him from the porch until he arrived at this house before locking the door and returning to El's side.

* * *

The night went well on the whole; there were a few times during the eveing when Neal whimpered in his sleep but El was always there to help him back to sleep and when he awoke the next morning Neal was feeling much better. His butt still hurt but at least now he could put a bit of pressure on it without too much discomfort. So he got up ad dressed and carrying his pillow with him went off looking for breakfast.

"Hi," Neal said quietly as he came upon his parents sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

"Neal…how are you feeling this morning?" asked El lovingly.

"Better…I'm hungry; can I have some breakfast?" asked Neal as he put his pillow in his chair and carefully sat down. He winced a little at first before settling down to await his breakfast.

"What do you want, my sweet boy?" asked El.

"Pancakes with sausage," replied Neal quickly.

El and Peter exchanged an amused glance before El turned back to the stove, "Pancakes it is then; Peter will you pour him a glass of milk while I prepare his feast. I dare say you are hungry since you missed supper last night."

"Yes ma'am."

Peter brought him his milk and cleared his throat, "Neal while you are waiting for breakfast can you tell me what happened yesterday that got you and Tony sore backsides and suspensions."

Neal looked a bit scared at the comments and it was only after Peter assured him that he wasn't in any trouble that he began his story. "I was on my way to join Abby and Tony for lunch. We always bring sandwiches and eat under one of the trees in the yard. I was hurrying when I saw Michael and Kate, a new girl in class. They seemed to be arguing so I went to see why. Michael was trying to get her to do his homework in Latin class. It seems that Kate and I are the top students in Latin and I guess when he couldn't persuade me he decided to try Kate," Neal explained as he paused to take a sip of milk.

Peter encouraged him to continue. "Dad, by the time I got there she was crying and trying to get away from him. I couldn't just watch and not do anything so I got in his way and gave Kate a way to get away. It made him mad and he tried to follow but I kept on getting in his way until he turned his focus on me and started swinging, but I kept on backing away until he had backed me into a tree and I was unable to stop Micheal from finally hitting me…or so I thought when Tony arrived and launched himself at Michael. He decked him knocking him to the ground. I was saved…or so I thought because soon afterwards Mrs. Decker arrived screaming that we were hurting her son. Her cries brought the other teachers on duty and soon she had them convinced to her side of the story. They didn't even ask us our side of anything," and Neal faltered.

"They took you and Tony to Principal Nichols, right son?" asked Peter.

Neal nodded.

"He listened to what his sister told him and paddled you and your cousin?"

Again Neal nodded. "He hit Tony hard, Dad; he caused him to cry out several times during the paddling and whenever Mrs. Decker thought he wasn't been hit hard enough she would tell Principal Nichols to hit him harder. Then it became my turn and Mrs. Decker told her brother that I was the brains behind it all and should be punished just as strongly as Tony if maybe not more. Tony tried to stop them; he told them that he was the one that hit Michael not me but they wouldn't listen, they pushed Tony out of the office and told him that he was suspended for the remainder of the week," Neal explained before adding in a whisper, "then he gave me six licks and at Mrs. Decker's insistence he lowered my pants and gave me six more on my bare bottom," wept Neal as he relieved the experience once again.

El and Peter looked in horror at what they had been told. Tony hadn't mentioned anything of Neal being paddled bare; probably assumed that he was paddled like he had been. El immediately took the pan from the stove and went to her son. She pulled him into her lap as she comforted him before looking up at Peter and saying angrily, "I want charges brought against that monster that beat our child…and Mrs. Decker who urged him to do so!"

Peter nodded and took his jacket and hat left immediately. He headed to Jethro's to talk things out and to see if he wanted to press charges as well.

*******************

Later that day US Marshal Jethro Biffs and Deputy Marshal Pete Burke paid a visit to Neal's and Tony's school; to Principal Nichols and Mrs. Emma Decker in particular. They had called upon the school board president, Mr. Reece Hughes, powerful but fair individual who had been horrified to learn what had gone on at the East Washington Public School of which Thomas Nichols was principal. "Do you mean to tell me that your sons were paddled in front of the mother of the child they were reported as beating up?"

"Yes, unfortunately she is also one of the teachers at the school; she teaches the second grade and as no contact with her son as a teacher. She was the one who says she witnessed the whole thing but I have my doubts on that. If what my son says is true, she only became aware of seeing her son fall not what or who caused that fall. She assumed that he had been hit and that Tony and Neal were the ones that did it," explained Jethro grimly.

"And you say that there is a bully problem at the school and that your son, Neal has been bullied?"

"Yes, sir and the bully is Michael Decker, her son," replied Peter. "He has been bullying all of the younger children. He won't pick on kids his own age, like Tony," replied Peter seriously.

"But why does he expect the younger children to do his work, since he isn't in their grade?" asked Hughes confused.

"Because he isn't in the right grade for his age, sir; he is in the same grade as Neal…the fourth grade when he should be in the sixth same as Tony," corrected Peter. "It's my understanding that he has failed the fourth grade twice…won't apply himself to his studies and with a doting mother and a weak father he will continue to do poorly in school."

"I get the picture now…what is it what you want me to do?"

"Dismiss Thomas Nichols as principal and replace him with someone who is fairer and doesn't have any relatives on the teaching staff that will cloud his judgment," replied Jethro Gibbs as his cousin nodded in agreement.

"I think that can be arranged; but I need time to arrange for his replacement. Was there anything you wanted to do about Mrs. Decker?"

"Jethro and I discussed her case, Mr. Hughes and we think that a reprimand from you might be enough this time. Unless she sees her child as others see and know him there isn't much that can be done for either. We are going to go over and talk with them and tell them how close they came to having charges placed against them for child abuse but that is just to make sure our sons will be safe until Nichols replacement arrives…thank you for your time and effort," Peter said as he shook Mr. Hughes hand's and left with Jethro.

* * *

"Mr. Burke, Mr. Gibbs…I understand that you want to talk to me about the punishment I was forced to deliver to your sons…as well as to their suspension," Nichols greeted as the two marshals entered his office.

"Yes, and we also want a word with Mrs. Decker," replied Jethro seriously, "we understand that she was present during the paddlings."

"I've sent for her; she will be here presently," began Nichols as a knock came to the door. "Ah that must be her now," and got up to let her in.

"Emma, these are the fathers of Tony and Neal, the boys I punished yesterday for fighting your son in the school yard at lunch," he explained.

Jethro and Peter waited until after the explanation had been given and she seated before they became their interrogation…of precise Jethro's interrogation.

"Ma'am, when were you aware that something bad was going on in the school yard?"

"Well, it was maybe soon after the bell rang dismissing the school for lunch," she said remembering. "I was walking to my post near the swings. I hadn't been there but a few minutes when I heard a commotion near the trees next to where the boys like to play baseball. It looked like some kids were rough housing and I went to investigate."

Jethro nodded and then asked, "When were you able to see what exactly was happening?"

"Not until I got close…and I saw a child run off, I recognized her as new student in my son's, Michael's class. I watched her to see where she went and when I returned I saw my son crying in the dirt and your sons standing over him…they teamed up to knock him to the ground. I ran to his aid and call for the other teachers to come and help. Your boys were brought before Principal Nichols and he punished them with a paddling and suspension," she explained proudly.

"You told your brother exactly what to cause him to punish our sons so brutally."

"That they had teamed up to beat my boy for no reason and should be punished to the highest degree…suspension is part of any punishment that deals with fighting on school grounds."

"But you hadn't seen them teaming up only that they were standing over your son…and that your son ws crying. You assumed that they had teamed up to knock your son to the ground not that they actually had!" shouted Jethro angrily.

"And even then you weren't satisfied as you urged your brother to beat them harder and even to the fact of paddling my nephew on his bare backside…do you know what that paddling did to them…to Neal. It left bruises and abrasions on his backside and caused him to have a fever because of it…all because you have eyes but can't even see that the bully you excuse our sons' of being is actually your own son!" Shouted Jethro as his hand hit the desk loudly.

"You can't talk to me like that," blustered Emma Decker.

"Well, I just did and you came this close," added Jethro as he held his thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart, "from having a charge of lying to cause injury to another leveled at you for your actions of yesterday. We have decided to settle for a letter of reprimand from the President of the East Washington Public School Board to be sent to you instead with the condition of leveling those charges if something like this ever occurs again….good day ma'am!"

Mrs Decker turned read with anger and fear at the thought of what that reprimand might mean to her employment at the school; she turned to her brother for his support only to be told, "You had better leave now…we'll talk later," and she nodded before leaving.

Once Mrs. Decker had left Jethro turned the floor over to his cousin and sat to watch him in action. "Mr. Nichols, this is for you," and held out a letter from the stationary of the President of his school board.

Nichols took it with shaky hands and read it turning pale as he read that he would be replaced for his actions of the preceding day. That the school board would give him until January of the next year to be gone and were in the process of looking for his replacement; but until then he had better be on the best of behavior or he wouldn't be given those extra months to find another position.

Jethro and Peter got up to leave after Nichols had acknowledged the letter but turning back Peter said, "Our sons will be back Monday, and if either one of them is sent to you for correction just send a letter home with them and if the punishment is deserved we will discipline them ourselves; you are not to touch them or we will be back to charge you with child abuse. We also want the suspension deleted from their records; they are taking two days off for sickness instead!"

Nichols only nodded numbly and watched them leave wishing that he had never taken this job; it had only given him one problem after the other especially after his sister and her family had arrived four years ago. He would be glad to leave and go somewhere where he had no relatives to tell him how to run his job.

13


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As they walked to school that Monday morning Tony told Neal about the talk Jethro had with him the night before. "I don't know how he knew but he found out about my little episode of not paying attention in class…the time I tried to impress Betty with my charms."

"The time Mr. Stevens whacked you, don't you mean?"

"Yeah, that too," replied Tony glumly. He still remembered that lick and the laughter it produced. "But to get back to my talk…Dad told me that if he ever heard about me doing something like that again we would be having a walk to the woodshed the moment he got home. But how did he find out?" Tony wondered out loud.

"Well, I didn't tell him; it must have been one of the girls in class; they must have told their parents and then they informed your dad," reasoned Neal, "although as far as I know they don't know your dad or mine; we don't go to church with any of them and they don't live in the neighborhood…I don't know Tony I think we have just got to be on our toes in Latin class…hey there's Abby," added Neal as he caught sight of their friend.

"Guys!" screamed Abby as she rushed to them and pulled them into a hug. "Boy, have I missed you…school just hasn't been the same without seeing you there," she added enthusiastically. "And eating lunch by yourself is no fun."

"We missed you too, Abbs," they replied in unison.

"And I brought a treat…Mom packed three slices of chocolate cake for me to share at lunch," Neal said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" cried Abby and Tony as they began to salivate at the thought of eating the cake. "You know we could eat them before class and then they have a chance to dry out," Tony suggested.

Neal looked from Tony to Abby and suddenly nodded, "we have to be fast to eat them before school starts…we don't want to be late…not after what happened last week."

All too soon the bell was ringing as Neal swallowed his last bite ad turned to see his friends had finished as well. "Tony you need to wipe your face you have chocolate icing all over it," Neal said as he hurriedly put the wax paper the cake was wrapped in back in his lunch pail.

"You too, buddy…see you Abs," they called as they ran to the boy's restroom to clean up just making their classes as the last bell stopped.

It was English class and Neal was left with only one place to sit…at the desk next to Michael. His near tardiness had cost him a desk among the girls and he was forced to take the only one left which was next to Michael.

He was aware of that the eyes of his classmates were on him as he sat down vowing to himself that he wouldn't let Michael be the cause of his getting into trouble today. "Hey, Neal," hissed the bully, "how's your butt…still smoking?"

Neal colored but said nothing as he tried to keep the remarks Michael said to himself, but that wasn't going to be the case today for once the verbal assault didn't produce anything Michael started to send notes. The first one was brutal and caused Neal to see red. "Hey, my Mom told me how you cried when you were paddled…like a little girl."

That caused Neal to turned to him with daggers in his eyes but at the last moment he was able to contain himself enough to reply to the note with one of his own…"Hey Michael how does it feel to be so dumb that you have to force a girl to do your homework."

That caused a reaction right away as Michael nearly jumped up in anger but managed to sit back down before the teacher saw anything. The notes came to a stop for the next hour but Neal knew that he had better reclaim his desk amongst the girls before the next class began.

It wasn't until they broke for lunch that Kate was able to catch up with Neal. "Neal," she called after he left the room, pausing as he heard his name being called.

When he heard his name being called Neal turned expecting to find Michael there but was pleasantly surprised to find Kate walking up to him instead. "Hi," he said when she approached, "I was going to meet some friends for lunch, do you want to come along?" he invited as he held his breath. He really liked Kate but was a little shy around her.

"Neal, I want to thank you for coming to my rescue Wednesday last week. Micheal had been bothering me for days about doing his homework since you wouldn't do it…I didn't know what he was going to do if you hadn't stepped in when you did," thanked Kate, although it sounded a bit strange to Neal when she implied lightly that it was his fault for not doing Michael's homework in the first place but that all changed when she leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

Neal stared at her in shock before giving her his famous smile and muttering, "It was nothing; I would do anything for you Kate," he let slip as he blushed at the revealing statement.

"I would love to eat lunch with you, and meet your friends," she replied as she took his hand. Neal led her towards the area where he usually at lunch. Along the way they ran into Tony.

"Neal!" called Tony, "we waited and then got worried so I came to see what was keeping you," Tony said as he eyed the girl at Neal's side. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; this Kate," Neal said as he introduced the girl to Tony.

"Oh, pleased to meet you Kate," Tony said with a smile, "we had better hurry before Abby comes looking."

Soon the threesome found Abby under the tree guarding her's and Tony's lunches. "It's about time," she cried before she noticed the extra person and looked expectantly at Tony.

"Abby this is Kate," he said to Abby and then turning he said,

"Kate this is Abby."

The two girls eyed each other before Abby smiled and said pleasantly, "Won't you join us?"

Kate nodded and looked for a clear place to sit when Neal took his jacket off and placed it on the ground, "You can sit here, Kate," he offered gallantly.

Kat smiled as she sat on his jacket and pulled her lunch out. Soon all four were exchanging conversation although it soon became apparent to Tony and Abby that Kate didn't talk to them as much as she did Neal. Tony just decided that it was only naturally since Kate didn't know them like she did Neal but Abby felt totally different but kept her comments to herself until she knew Neal's friend better.

The week was processing much better for both boys and the incident of the paddling suddenly became only a distant memory. Tony took his father's warning to heart and paid better attention during class and started to show some improvement which he decided was as much to his paying attention in class as well as to the special tutoring he was receiving from Neal and Abby; but he was still worried about the way Kate always seemed to want Neal for herself.

One Saturday as the three friends were playing at the park a car pulled up and Kate jumped out and immediately rushed to Neal's side. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

All Neal had to hear was that Kate needed him before he was up and running to her side with not thought to the two friends he was leaving behind. "What's wrong, Kate?" Neal asked with concern.

Kate quickly leaned into the car and talked with the driver for a few minutes before returning to his side. They watched as the car drove slowly away and then Kate explained, "I was driven here by our maid; I told her to come back in a hour to pick me back up…now we can have a little privacy."

Neal nodded and then asked again, "What's wrong?" but before Kate could answer Tony shouted,

"NEAL! Are you coming back?"

"Wait a minute, I want to see what Kate wants," Neal shouted back.

"Neal, I need your help," Kate said tearfully. She knew that the tears would get Neal's attention as well as his help. It's my dad. He's angry at me about my grades and has threatened to send me to a boarding school if they don't improve soon."

"I thought you had good grades," remarked Neal.

"I do but not in all of my subjects. I am having trouble with arithmetic and geography. I've always have had trouble with numbers and it is so boring learning about countries and states I'm not interesting in," she admitted to the boy.

Neal was silent for a minute before he said, "Why don't you join our study group? Abby and I are helping Tony in Latin and we can just as easily help you with the subjects you are having trouble in. Tony is a wiz when it comes to arithmetic."

Kate thought for a moment; that wasn't exactly what she had in mind but after thinking about the offer she could see possibilities of using it to her advantage and nodded. "Do you think they will help me?"

"Sure…look I'll ask for you but I know they will say yes…come on," Neal said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Guys, Kate needs our help…she's having trouble in two of her courses: arithmetic and geography. It will be okay for her to join our study group, won't it?" he asked excitedly.

Tony and Abby exchanged glances and no matter how they felt on the request they couldn't turn down their friend so Abby replied for the both of them when she said, "Sure, what's one more. Tony and Neal are good with numbers and I think geography is interesting…we'll help you."

"I would have thought that anyone that is so good in Latin wouldn't have any trouble memorizing all of those facts about other countries," Tony asked.

"Oh, but I see studying Latin in a different manner than most. To me it is learning a new language one where I can converse with others in a language that most do not understand. Most of the kids taking this class are only learning enough to get by or pass they aren't interested in learning it well enough to converse," explained Kate fervently, "it's like when my father and I don't want the kitchen help to know what we are talking about that we speak in French."

"Wow, I never even thought about it in that manner; if I get good enough maybe it can be our secret language," Tony said eagerly. "Can't you just see it whenever Michael becomes a pest we can tell him what a dummy he is in Latin and he won't know what we are saying."

"That would be a hoot," replied Neal as he laughed along with Tony. He was so happy that Kate had awakened an interest in learning Latin in Tony and he beamed at her.

So Kate joined them and slowly her grades improved. Abby made geography interesting for her bringing out facts about how life was lived and the fashions they had and the foods they enjoyed while Tony helped her with her arithmetic problems showing her shortcuts to solve the problems and the threesome soon became a foursome although it still troubled Tony and Abby about the amount of time Kate had to be with Neal even to the exclusion of friends and family.

An example of this happened a few days later when Kate was the ultimate reason that Neal got into trouble for being late to supper; she had wanted him to do something that would be considered criminal if he had been caught. She had happened upon him practicing one of his skills during class earlier in their relationship; she had caught him forging a signature out of their history textbook. She hadn't said anything about it when she discovered his talent earlier saving it for whenever she might need it; and she needed it now.

"Neal," she had said as he was about to return home, "would you do something for me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," Neal had answered without finding out what it was first.

Kate had taken the note out and had given it to Neal who read it with confusion written all over his face. What do you want me to do Kate?" he had asked uneasily.

"I want you to sign my father's name at the bottom," she replied promptly.

"Sign your father's name…I guess I can do that but if your teacher knows your father's signature it won't help," he replied dumbly, not understanding exactly what she wanted.

"No…I want you to forge my father's signature to the bottom of that note," she explained more plainly.

"Forge? NO! I'll get in trouble and any how I promised my folks to not to revert back to my larceny ways," protested Neal.

"But if you don't do it I'll get in trouble and my father might put me in that boarding school he's always threatening me with…and I won't s-see you as o-often," she cried tearfully.

"I don't know what your father's signature looks like," he protested.

Kate took out a scrap of paper and handed to Neal, "I found this in the trash the other day…its father's signature. Please Neal…just this once."

Neal looked at her and her tears started to get to him and he sighed, "Alright, but only this once and you have got to promise to pay attention in class so your teacher will think that the note caused you to change your ways."

"Oh, I will…you won't regret this," she added as she kissed him on the cheek and hurried away as Neal ran for home.

"You're late…where have you been?" cried El as Neal walked into the house.

"I'm sorry, I was helping Kate with her arithmetic and lost track of time," he lied as convincingly as he could. He and Kate had left Tony's house over an hour ago and he had walked Kate home. It just took Kate a while to convince Neal to forge the signature and because of it he was late…again.

"You just left Tony's?" El asked sympathetically.

"Yes ma'am, Tony offered to come with me but I told him he didn't have to bother," Neal continued to lie. He knew from past experiences that if the lie was more believable that it would be believed.

"Neal, Tony was the first person I called when you were late in coming home. He told me that you had left walking Kate home," El told her son quietly and as she looked up at the clock she added, "and that was over an hour ago."

El was about to say more when Peter walked in. He could tell instantly that something was wrong and looked expectably at his wife for an explanation.

"Neal was over an hour late today…and he lied to me about it," El said disappointedly.

"What have you got to say for yourself about this, Neal?" asked Peter sternly.

"I shouldn't have lied…but it wasn't all a lie. I was with Kate; I walked her home and we talked along the way and I we must have lost track of time because when we arrived at her house I learned just how late I was," explained Neal sullenly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning, son?" asked El.

"I didn't think it would seem like a good of enough reason for being late," replied Neal.

"Neal things like that happen all of the time…time usually flies fast when we are having a good time or we just lose track of time…but there is no good reason to lie and you will be punished for the lie," explained Peter, "but I'll wait until bedtime to administer it because now I am hungry."

"And I have supper ready for my two hungry men, even though one is probably sorry for lying to his mother and wants a hug to smooth things over," replied El as she held out her arms for Neal to hurry into…a hug always brightened his day.

******************

It was during the walk to school the next day that Neal told Tony about Kate's request and the spanking he received that night for lying.

"Neal, are you crazy, never lie about anything that can be checked out that easily; you need to be more careful. I bet Uncle Peter's spanking are just as painful as Dad's," he remarked later.

"Yep, but it doesn't hurt so much now…I don't think I will have any trouble sitting during class today," replied Neal as Abby hurried to join them.

Abby picked up the conversation with, "what doesn't hurt so much now?"

"Neal got a spanking last night for lying to his mother about being late," replied Tony.

"You were late? Neal you left in plenty of time to walk Kate home with time to spare…why were you so late," Abby asked pryingly.

"I had plenty of time but when we got to Kate's house she wanted me to do something," Neal explained as he pulled out the note that now had Robert Moreau's signature on it. "She wanted me to forge her father's signature on this note she has to hand back in today."

"Neal…she's going to get you in trouble…what if her father finds out?" Abby exclaimed.

"He's not, Kate is not going to get another note for not paying attention…this is just a onetime deal," Neal tried to assure his friends.

Tony and Abby only shook their heads at him but said nothing more since Kate picked that moment to join them and Neal handed the note over. "Here you go Kate, all finished and only waiting to be turned in."

Kate smile and took the proffered note and walked away with Neal leaving Abby and Tony to look after them with worry. "You know," began Abby. "I really like Kate at times; she's funny and knows so much but I don't completely trust her. I feel we are only pawns in some great plan of hers and I'm afraid that next time if won't be just a spanking that Neal suffers with but something much worse."

"I know what you mean," agreed Tony. "I can't just put my finger on it but she bothers me, too. I just can't explain it not even to myself."

And they were right about Kate; she did have another motive in hanging out with mainly Neal and it was mostly fueled by greed. It seems that the weekend after Neal had saved her from Michael she had been approached by a man called Fowler, who had seen the whole incident with the bully and had offered her whatever she wanted if only she would help him….


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Peter walked in from work that Thursday night he was whistling a happy tune. "You sound happy, what's up?" asked Elizabeth and she greeted her husband.

Peter returned her kiss and said, "Where's Neal? I've got something to tell the both of you."

"He's in his room doing homework," replied Elizabeth as she looked expectantly at her husband.

"NEAL!" shouted Peter loudly, "come out here for a moment, please."

Neal hurried out to see what his father wanted.

"I've got great news for both of you but especially for Neal," stated Peter mysteriously. "Tomorrow at eleven in the morning we have an appointment to see Judge Thomas Roberts about finalizing your adoption!"

"Adopted?" repeated Neal numbly and then as the information completely sunk in he added, "I'm going to be adopted tomorrow?" he asked excitedly as he looked excitedly into the faces of Peter and Elizabeth Burke.

"Yes, dear tomorrow you are going to be ours, at least legally because in our hearts you already are," cried Elizabeth as she pulled Neal to her and hugged him while Peter ruffled his hair lovingly.

Neal stayed in her arms as he reviewed all that was said before pulling back and asking, "What about school tomorrow…that's not going to stop the adoption from taking place is he?"

"No, I've already taken care of the fact that you won't be at school tomorrow," assured Peter easing Neal's fears.

"I've got to call Tony," cried Neal excitedly as he raced for the phone.

"There's no need Neal," assured Peter, "Jethro and I arranged for both adoptions to be finalized together and Judge Roberts as agreed to do them both. We will meet them in the Judge's chambers and then afterwards we will go out and eat together…how's that for good news?"

"That's great news, Dad. So since I won't be in school tomorrow I don't have to do my homework tonight?" asked Neal hopefully.

"I don't think so, young man. Once supper is over I expect to find you back at work finishing today's assignments. When I called to inform the school of your absence I specifically asked that your assignments for the weekend be ready for pickup at the end of the school day and I'll get them before the day is over," replied Peter firmly.

"Oh, alright," groused Neal good naturally. "Will supper be ready soon?" he asked his mother.

"Quicker if you help and set the table," replied El as she started to remove the roasting pan from the oven. "I thought a good pot roast would taste good tonight with potatoes and carrots."

Soon they were enjoying the meal as Neal was visualizing what tomorrow would bring as a legal member of this loving family…

* * *

The day had finally arrived and both families were in the chambers of Judge Thomas Roberts who was officiating at the adoption of Neal Caffrey and Anthony DiNozzo. Judge Roberts was now reading all of the paperwork both men had given him with regards to the two minors they wished to adopt.

"Everything looks good with the paper work regarding Mr. DiNozzo who has no living relatives but I see that in the case of Mr. Caffrey that he still has a living parent, a father," Judger Roberts read.

"Yes, your honor," replied Peter who handed him another document, "he signed his custody over to me for the sum of $300.00."

The judge took the document and frowned that money had be exchanged and motioned for Peter to come closer; and in a whisper asked, "Is the boy's father a drunkard, by any chance?"

"Yes, your honor," whispered Peter back.

"I see, well there is no doubt that you and your wife would give the boy a better home and the love and discipline every young boy needs to grow up to be a good citizen better than what his father could offer him…I'll allow it," and motioned for Peter to return to this family.

The judge to some time to sign another official looking document before looking up and motion for both boys to come closer. "I want to ask you two how you feel about being adopted by the Burkes and Gibbs'."

Neal and Tony looked at each other before Tony spoke up, "Your honor, nothing would please me more than to become the son of Jethro and Shannon Gibbs and the big brother to Kelly and the only thing that is preventing it as I see it is your signature on that document."

The judge nodded and turned to Neal, "what is your opinion young sir?"

"The same as Tony's, your honor…the only love I ever got at home was from my mother; all my father cared about was the bottle and me fetching him another…there was no love after she died but just being with the Burkes the short time I have that is all that I have received…love and understanding…and discipline when I've been bad; please won't you sign the paper that makes me theirs…legally that is because I've been theirs since I arrived."

"Okay I just have one more question? How do you want to be known from now on?"

"Neal C. Burke, your honor."

"Anthony D. Gibbs," echoed Tony a minute later.

After waiting a few more minutes to allow the judge time to sign include the new names and sign his name at the bottom the adoption was complete and Judge Roberts looked up with a smile.

"Your families are complete," he said as he handed the documents over to Peter and Jethro. "Your family now includes one Neal C. Burke," he said to Peter, "and one Anthony D. Gibbs," he added to Jethro. "We will keep a copy of the adoption in our files," and dismissed them from his chambers.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Shouted Neal and Tony as they launched themselves at their new parents…."We are legal!"

"Yes, you are," replied Jethro and Peter as they hugged their sons!

**The End**

This story will continue in the **Further Adventures of Neal Burke and Tony Gibbs**

Coming soon!!!!


End file.
